Life Lessons
by anaBTRusher
Summary: Kendall Knight is a shallow pop star, enjoying his fame. Jamie Brooks is a Hollywood reject, having decided to settle down and focus on her family after facing teen parenthood. What happens when the two meet? Follow them as they take life lessons from each other.
1. Meeting Her

**Hey guys! I'm back! So, I deleted my previous two stories, because I thought they wouldn't make sense the way I wrote them, and I am gonna use parts of them in a bigger story! **

**So, I had this idea in my mind for a while, and I do believe that I wrote it decently. It is gonna be a bit short (but I am still not sure about its length), but I am not sure whether I will be able to update during the week, because I am way too busy with school, but I'll try to!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Meeting Her**_

A ray of sunlight shone through the broad window, causing the room to brighten up. The man rolled over on his large bed, and slowly opened his eyes, still unaware of what time it was, or where exactly he was sleeping.

He ran his hands through his messy blond hair, and reached for his phone. He slowly rubbed his eyes, but immediately freaked out when he saw the time.

"10 AM" he mumbled. "God, I have to go!". He quickly ran to his bathroom, and washed his face. After choosing the right clothes and cologne, he was ready to go.

As he was getting into his car, the phone rang. _"Kenny, it's mommy" _he heard the familiar, sweet voice. _"How are you? I've missed you. When are you coming back to Minnesota?"_

Suddenly, another voice chimed in. _"Big Brother, I hope you still haven't forgotten about us now that you're famous and stuff!". _He chuckled, but tried to end the conversation because of the hurry he was in.

"_Mom, Katie, I am really in a rush right now, but I promise I am gonna talk to you when I get to the airport, right before I leave. OK, I love you, bye!"_

He sighed, as he hung up. Those months had been really hard for him. He was touring all over the US, and barely had time for social interactions. He was currently one of the most famous male pop stars in the world, and most of his critics called him a "Justin Bieber wannabe", because of his charm and melodic, sweet voice that had girls swoon all over him, pretty much like the Canadian.

However, he would always say that he was not Justin. He was "Kendall Knight, a young boy from Minnesota that wanted to make his dreams reality, not compete against other artists". This was pretty much the truth. He had started out by writing songs or covering other artists' tracks, and putting them up on the internet, and got discovered at the age of 15. After finishing school at 17, he signed with Rocque Records, and released his first CD "Break the Borders", which became an instant hit.

Most of his songs talked about love, heartbreak and passion, and this led people to believe that he was just a shallow mainstream artist, whose music was targeted to 12-year-old girls. The truth though, was completely different. In the beginning of his career, he had written a couple of more 'profound' songs, but he was advised not to release them. He could still remember the little lecture he was given by his manager, Gustavo:

"_What do you want, boy? Fame, or respect? Well, I know you'll settle for the latter, but let me tell you something. You'll get to sell more if your songs are what little girls want: songs about partyin' and chillin' and whatnot. If you write mellow songs about darker stuff, less young people will buy it. And this means that we, the company, will lose a big source of our profits, and you will gain less money"_

"_But it's not about the money! When I started putting my songs up on the internet, I wanted to let people hear my voice and see that I am not like all of these crappy artists out there! I never wanted fame in the first place!" _he had retorted.

"_Fine, then you might as well leave! And you might remember that we pay you really well. And, if you are fired, then how on earth are you and your little family gonna pay your mommy's medical bills?"_

Those words had been cleverly used to make him realize that it would be preferable to pay the price of fame, than let his mother die. She had been suffering from a rare heart disease, and had to pay thousands of dollars every year. Plus, his father and his mother had been divorced for almost ten years, and he barely supported them.

"_Fine" _he had said _"I am gonna do what you want. Just promise me that whatever I am paid goes to my mom. She was the reason I got in this. From now on, I will be executing your every command!"_

Gustavo had nodded happily, having convinced the teenager. Almost five years later, Kendall was selling like hot cakes, making millions of dollars every year. He had everything he wanted: money, recognition, millions of fans chasing after him, _everything_. But he had changed. He wasn't the same person he was in the old Youtube covers, he was turned into a selling machine that barely cared about anything else.

Even though he hated to admit it, he was just a different person. Gustavo's small lecture had turned into bigger ones, filled with the right arguments to get him to do everything 'the Boss' wanted. Eventually, those pep talks turned Kendall into a product of management, exactly what his old self resented.

The same thing had happened to his relationships. When he wasn't famous, he would be committed to that special one. Her name was Jo, his beautiful blond princess. However, as he got more and more absorbed into Gustavo's new views being preached on him, Jo began to feel neglected, and broke up with him. Gustavo was thrilled to find out, as Kendall could now date(or fake date) any celebrity was 'fashionable' at the moment.

His little plan had worked: Kendall was now the ultimate teen heart throb, and the company's profits were unfathomably high at the moment. He didn't care about whether Kendall liked it or not. He only viewed him as a way of promoting his record company.

His mother had realized that her child had changed, but she knew that he wouldn't listen to her, or his sister Katie. He would never be the same again, no matter what they did.

At that point, the young man shook his head, snapping himself out of his trance. "Why am I thinking of the past?" he asked himself. "I've moved on, and honestly I don't care about what the others think of me. And besides, I have to go!"

He broke every speed limit to get to the L.A airport, only to receive a call from his manager which informed him that the flight had been delayed. The young man groaned. "Great, now I have to wait for a century until the next flight!" he mumbled, as he walked back to his car. He went to a nearby café, and ordered a coffee. He was lucky that there weren't any crazed fans in there. He sat on a table, and sipped his cappuccino slowly, as he wondered what he would do until the next flight, in about three hours.

At some point though, a young woman tripped next to him, and fell in front of him, some drops of her drink staining his blue jeans. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" she mumbled, as she tried to clean herself and the man's pants up.

"No, no, it's okay" he said, leaning down to get a better view of her face, Suddenly, he recognized her. She was the star of a show called 'Gina 300', which was most popular back in the day. Even though she was 14 then, and now almost 22 like him, she barely had changed. She had long dirty blond hair, huge brown eyes, and rosy lips.

"Oh my god! You're Jamie Brooks!" he said. The woman placed a hand on his mouth to shush him. "Don't say that stuff out loud!" she whispered. "Unless you want people to know that THE Kendall Knight is here!" she smirked. He shook his head, making her put her hand down.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in any photos ever since you got…preg" he started, but stopped once he realized the mistake he had made. Jamie had gotten pregnant once the show ended, making all those girls who looked up to her, resent her, since she was barely 18. After that, she decided to settle down and focus on her family.

"How's your little boy?" he asked, with the casualty of a friend.

Jamie smiled. "Oh, he's fine. But why are you here?"

"Let's say that my flight has been delayed for three hours, and I have nowhere to stay without crazy fans and paparazzi around!"

Jamie remembered how this had felt. The tabloids had made sure to cover every second of her pregnancy, and this was one of the basic reasons why she had decided to draw away from fame after her little boy was born. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel. I dealt with the same stuff when I was pregnant. That's why I wear disguises" she said as she put her hood and glasses on. "See? Now, put a hat and your glasses on!"

Kendall looked at her surprised, but did what she said. "OK!" he exclaimed, as she chuckled. "You look weird, but at least you aren't recognizable"

Kendall smiled. "So, I am gonna go order a new coffee" Jamie said. "Maybe we can hang out together afterwards!" Kendall suggested. The young woman was surprised. "That's…fine!" she replied, and went to get her coffee.

The two sat on Kendall's table. "So, since you have no place to stay, why not stay at mine?" Jamie suggested. Kendall's eyes widened. She seemed to be really chill and laid back, no matter what she went through. "Cool, is that okay with your little man?" he smiled.

"Oh, I am sure he is fine with that!" she chuckled. Some moments of silence followed, as they kept staring into each other's eyes.

"You seem to be a really cool girl." Kendall commented.

"Thanks" Jamie replied. "You are one of the few people to give me a compliment after the whole situation. I keep on being called names and a wrong role model for 'ruining my life', but I do believe that my family, especially my little Brandon" she smiled at the name of her son "are the best things that have ever happened to me"

Kendall looked down. Even though this woman had gone through much more pressure and hate than him, she was still loyal to her family, and kept a low profile. While he had forgotten about his.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jamie said. "Why are you pouting?"

"Ugh, nothing, I am just a little tired" he lied. Great. Not even two minutes of being with her and he is already being dishonest!

"OK" she said. "Wanna go out now?"

He nodded, looking up into her eyes. Jamie smiled, as she called for the waiter. They both paid for their drinks, and got out, looking out for any paparazzi.

They got into Kendall's car, as Jamie showed him how exactly to go to her place.

Kendall was sure that those three hours would go by really pleasantly with Jamie's company.

**Like it? Hate it? PLEASE review and let me know what you think! Feel free to express your opinion!**

**REVIEW!**

**~Ana**


	2. Getting To Know Her

**New chaptaaa! Sorry for not updating longer, but I have been SUPER busy with school, and I was also sick for some days!**

**So, nothing more to say…enjoy!**

**Getting To Know Her**

Kendall and Jamie finally arrived at the young woman's house. Kendall looked at it: even though it belonged to a woman who was probably profusely rich, it seemed relatively small. Pretty much like all the houses in the area.

Jamie noticed the way Kendall was staring, and chuckled. "I didn't want to spoil Brandon" she said. "That's also the reason why I never bought him anything fancy, and kept him away from the spotlight. I wanted to make him feel like a normal child"

Kendall remained silent. "So," Jamie began, trying to break the awkward silence "Wanna come in?" Kendall turned around, and nodded. He had already gained so much respect for that woman. I mean, she sacrificed a successful career to raise her child, while she could have aborted him or given him up. _That _took a lot of courage.

Jamie got lost in his stunning green eyes. However, she tried to fight back the inevitable. He really was a charming young man, and it was no wonder why so many girls were head over heels in love with him! She pouted, as she fumbled in her pocket, trying to find her key. After a couple of minutes, they were into the house.

Kendall looked around: the interior was pretty much like the exterior; small and simple. There were a couple of paintings and photo frames on the white and light orange walls, some toys on the floor, which obviously belonged to Brandon, a newspaper folded on the wooden table…

"Like what you see?" Jamie asked.

"Yep" Kendall nodded, as they both chuckled. Suddenly, a woman in her forties walked in. She closely resembled Jamie, but only her eyes had a pale shade of blue. She was accompanied by a little boy, about five years old. He had his mother's hair and cheekbones, and hazel colored eyes.

"Who is this young man, Jamie?" the older woman asked. Jamie ran her hand through her hair. "Oh, this is Kendall Knight mom" she replied. "He is one of the most popular singers around. His flight got delayed, so we agreed to stay a couple of hours there"

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Brooks" Kendall said and extended his hand.

"You too, Kendall" she replied coldly, shaking hands with him. "So, I hope you haven't attracted any paparazzi around there Kendall"

"No, I hope!" Kendall replied, chuckling. Mrs. Brooks though, remained serious. There was an awkward silence in the room for a while. Finally, Jamie spoke to her mother. "Mom, I can take it from there. Thanks for watching Brandon. You might as well leave"

Her mother said nothing, but dragged her to the door. "OK Jamie, I know you are an adult, but don't let this man ruin your life like Jake did"

Jamie flinched at the sound of her ex's name. "Mom, as you said, I am an adult, and I can take care of myself. Kendall is a great guy. And besides, he is gonna leave in a couple of hours. I will cook him something, watch some TV with him, and then he'll leave!"

"Fine!" her mother replied. "Just be careful. Love you" she whispered and they hugged. Jamie's mother left, as the young woman got back to Kendall, who was playing with her son.

"So, Kendall" Brandon said "are you mom's new friend?"

Kendall chuckled softly and smiled at Jamie. "Kind of. We met at the airport, and my flight got delayed, so I will spend a couple of hours there and then leave"

"You seem to be a really cool guy" Brandon commented. "Do you have a brother or sister?"

"Yes, actually. I have a 16-year-old sister, Katie, whom I _really _love".

"Wow, she must be really pretty. Do you have a photo of hers on your phone?"

"Actually, I do!" Kendall lied. "But my phone battery is dead, so you can't see it. But yeah, she actually is pretty". His face fell the moment he said that. He had no photos of hers or her mom on his phone. Only photos of him and fans or Gustavo. He had erased them, when his manager told him that he should cut off any bond with the past. He had done it. At some point, he even stopped skyping with his mom and sister. Always obeying Gustavo's commands.

A million questions roamed through his mind. When was the last time he had actually spoken to his 'beloved' family? When exactly was the last time he had told Katie how much he loved her? When was the last time he had spoken to his mom? Was she still alive or not? All this time, he only received news of hers from Gustavo, only knowing that everything was "OK. She is alive and kicking. Now back to work!". He couldn't even remember how many times he had heard that phrase. He always believed it. But was it really the truth?

"Hey, Kendall, you OK?" Brandon's voice snapped him out of his trance.

Kendall rolled his eyes. _"Dude, stop dwelling on your past! Everything is OK, remember? Gustavo is the one who got you where you are, and you have no right to question his motives!"_ he said to himself, not feeling in the least bit guilty about it.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired." He blurted out a second lie.

"Can I ask you something, Kendall?" the toddler said to him. The young man nodded.

"Will you promise me that you won't hurt my mommy like my old dad did?"

Kendall cocked an eyebrow. He knew that Jamie and her boyfriend, who also happened to be Brandon's father, had divorced. But what exactly had he done to her?

"What did he do to your mom, Brandon?" he asked. Jamie, who had barely participated in the conversation, decided to end this.

"Nothing. He did nothing. We broke up because we couldn't agree on how to raise Brandon. Other than that, we still remain good friends, and want what's best for our son…."

"That's a lie!" Brandon cut her off. "He would always make you cry, and hit you…"

"Stop it, Brandon James Matthews!" Jamie yelled. "Go to your room, _now_. And you won't come out until I say so!". Brandon's eyes filled up a bit. "I hate you, mom!" he spat out the last word, as he ran away from them.

Jamie was hurt by those last words, since Brandon had never said them before. She ran her hand through her hair, and looked at Kendall apologetically.

"I'm sorry for this, I just lost it. I mean, I don't know…I have tried to forget my past, and this just made me lose control…"

"Your past? What do you mean?"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it right now, OK? How about we have some pizza?"

"Oh, I see" Kendall replied, surprised at her effort to change the subject. "A pizza would be great!" he added and they chuckled. "But, go and get Brandon as well. Have a few words with him, and then we can all eat together!". A huge dimpled smile formed on his face.

"Yeah, but, what if he doesn't want to speak to me? I mean, he has never said those words to me before, and…"

"It'll be okay, I promise." Kendall said and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now, go and get them!"

Jamie smiled, and went to get her son. She was surprised at how Kendall handled every issue. He had all those paparazzi after him and still was okay with that, never complaining. She could tell that he was a person that would never lose his cheerfulness and smile, no matter what the circumstances might be. She had lost all hope in life when all her fans went raging on her about her decision to quit acting and raise her son. At those times, she felt thankful for her family's support.

When she reached Brandon's door, she knocked, saying that she was sorry about her yelling at him. Having gotten no reply, she walked in. Her son was lying on the bed, curled up in the fetal position, his eyes puffy and a huge pout on his face.

Jamie bent down, and stroked his arm. "Brandon, I'm sorry for being harsh on you before. It's just…There is some stuff about your dad that people don't have to know about"

Brandon looked at her. "Mommy, I'm just scared that this man will do what papa Jake did to you!". Jamie's heart was literally torn apart. "Honey, Kendall will never do anything to you or me. He is not papa Jake."

"You promise?" said the little boy, his hazel eyes lit up.

"I promise" she replied smiling. "Now, let's have some pizza!"

"Yay!" Brandon exclaimed, as they both walked to Kendall. The young man was happy to see the little family's reunion.

After helping themselves to homemade pizza, Brandon was off to sleep. Kendall and Jamie sat on the couch, as she reached out for the remote control. Kendall stopped her.

"Come on, Jamie" he said. "I will be there for half an hour more. Why not chat a bit?". She agreed, as Kendall's eyes pointed to a hot pink photo album.

"What's this?" he asked. "Oh, uh, some photos from the show. Wanna see them?"

"I'd love to!" Kendall replied. Jamie got the album in her hands and opened it. She was instantly flooded with memories of the fun she had had with the cast. She then sat next to Kendall, and placed the photo album on his and her knees.

"We used to take a lot of photos with the cast during filming or during breaks" she recalled. "And I would go and print them. Nowadays, people barely do that"

"Yeah, I see" Kendall commented. His eyes suddenly fell on a photo that Jamie and another guy had taken. He had slightly curly hair, and his hand was wrapped around Jamie's waist. He could barely recognize him, as his whole face was covered in makeup, and he was wearing a green alien-like costume.

"Who is this?" Kendall asked. Jamie chuckled. "Oh, this is Matt Reese" she replied. "You know, he played Tyler Jones, Gina's crush. This is the Halloween episode. I took this photo before I put on my costume."

Kendall remembered how his 'pretty boy' friend James always boasted about his hair being a lot better than Matt's. When was the last time he and James had talked though? He had forgotten about him as well. Even though he was his brother-like friend.

"How has Matt been after the show?" he asked, trying to kick the feeling of guilt away.

"Ugh, we have barely talked ever since he came out."

Matt had announced the previous year that he was homosexual and he had pretty much shocked the public, since everyone had believed that he was dating a famous actress.

"This one" she pointed to the photo of another young man and a girl, smiling along with Jamie "is Nicole Evans. She would play Gina's sister, Corinne"

"Oh, I remember her!" Kendall exclaimed. "One of my best friends, Carlos, used to have a _huge_ crush on her!" he added and chuckled. His face fell again though. His feelings of guilt returned. He _really _should have kept contact with his buddies, because right now, he missed them. He really did.

"And the guy next to him, is Chase Massey" Jamie said, snapping him out of his trance. "He played Sean Murray, the boy who had a crush on Gina, and eventually dated her!"

"Yeah, I see" Kendall said. Another memory came to his mind. His best friend Logan, the 'scientist guy' as they would mockingly call him, would watch the show just for Chase's inventions. Chase was the nerdy boy, pretty much like Logan, and the brunette boy had him as his 'role model'.

After looking at more of the photos, he realized that those people, despite having been just put together for a show, had eventually had a bond that lasted. With the exception of Matt, Jamie and the others had kept in touch, even after the show ended. _This _was true friendship. He had erased his friends, because he thought (or maybe he was taught) that they would distract him from work. Jamie instead, had stayed close with her cast mates, even though she had got tons on hate for getting pregnant. The show was connected to that period in her life, yet she didn't discard it.

"Jamie, you deserve a lot more respect" he said, making Jamie stop talking about her memories. The young woman looked at him. "Why?"

"Because, you got through so much hate, scorn, and difficulties in your life, yet you kept a straight face and never gave up. Someone else would have decided not to keep the baby, but you never did. Plus, you never forgot about the rest of the guys from the show, while I forgot about mine, and I've never had to face nearly half as much as you did."

Jamie remained speechless. The two kept staring at each other, when suddenly Kendall's phone alarm went off, signaling that it was time for him to go. Kendall got up, and looked at her.

"I gotta go" he said.

Jamie stood up as well."When are you coming back to LA?" she asked. _"Wow, you sounded way too desperate" _she thought, instantly regretting the question.

"In two weeks" he replied. "I'll perform at my hometown in Minnesota, and then I'll come back here to start writing songs for my new album"

"Cool" she replied. "It was nice talking to you and Brandon. Maybe we could exchange phone numbers?" he suggested. Jamie smiled, as they switched phones. After finishing the number exchange, Jamie accompanied Kendall to the door.

"I'm gonna miss you" Kendall blurted out, as Jamie smiled.

"If you ever happen to have a flight delayed" she said "you know where to come"

They both chuckled. Kendall then walked out and headed to his car. After two hours, he had certainly had a lot of fun. And a lot of thinking to do.

She had made him see the person he had buried underneath so many years of fame. It was clear in his mind now that he would have to change. Not only because of her, but because of everyone he loved.

He just had to.

**Done! So, what do you think? Once again, sorry for not updating!**

**REVIEW!**

**~Ana**


	3. Pressures

**I apologize for my horrible updating skills, but I have been SUPER busy this week! I had to work on two projects, both due on Friday, and it was way too much pressure.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Pressures**

Kendall looked out of the airplane window. In about five minutes, he was about to land in Minnesota for the first time in five years. At that point, he realized that he _really_ missed home.

It was the only time Gustavo had allowed him to visit home ever since they started to work together. He hadn't spoken to his friends during those years. Only his mom and his sister Katie were the 'lucky' ones to speak to him, but only through phone calls. No skyping or facetalk.

"_How do they look like now?" _Kendall wondered. Were they still the same people he had left at the very same airport exactly half a decade ago? How was his mom? Was she healthy, like Gustavo had told him so many times in the past? Was something wrong with her?

And, what about his sister? How did she look like, now that she was a teenager? He had left her when she was eleven, so she must have changed a lot. "_Puberty does change people" _he thought, confident that Katie was now pretty as a doll.

And what about his buddies? Had they gotten girlfriends while he was away? Were they mad at him for not maintaining contact? Had they found a new friend, a replacement?

He barely had time to answer all those questions, as the airplane began to slow down, making him tremble as it landed forcefully on the ground.

The blonde stood up, and grabbed his suitcases, ready to walk out and meet the people he loved most in this world.

* * *

Jamie was sitting on the couch, looking at Brandon, who was painting something. Suddenly, her phone rang.

She picked it up. It was her best friend Victoria. After a couple of minutes of small talk, Victoria's happy tone changed.

"_Jamie, you might wanna turn on the TV on Gossip News" _she said.

"OK, I'll do it." She replied, starting to feel worried. She hung up, and wondered why she had to watch such a channel. Was it about her?

"Brandon. Go to your room please" she told the small boy. Brandon picked up his stuff and left, not saying a single word. He had realized that something was wrong with his mother.

Jamie turned on the TV, and gasped when she heard the reportage on the channel.

"_Kendall Knight and Jamie Brooks: Pop sensation dating Hollywood Reject?_

_It appears that the currently most famous pop star Kendall Knight has settled for a low-standard girlfriend. This morning, we spotted him in a car, vainly trying to wear a disguise, with a girl._

_As our car followed him, we realized that he was actually going to Jamie Brooks' house. The actress is famous for portraying Gina Taylor on 'Gina 300' back in 2006, and for becoming a mother at seventeen. Our thoughts were confirmed, as he was later seen getting into Brooks' house. _

_Could this be the start to a forbidden love? Brooks is a star viewed by many as a wrong role model because of her teen pregnancy, an image that clashes with Knight's perfect one. How is the press and Knight's fans going to react to this news? But most importantly, how is Brooks' ex husband, Jake Matthews, going to take it?"_

Jamie turned off the TV as soon as the report ended, and buried her face in her hands, trying to hold back sobs. What had she done to deserve this? Kendall's reputation was about to be ruined, if not already.

She dialed Kendall's number. They had to talk about this.

"_Hey there! It's Kendall. Right now I'm not available, but leave a message and I will make sure to get back to you. Bye!"_

"Great!" she grunted. "All I'm left with is voicemail!"

* * *

"What the hell is this boy doing?!" Gustavo screamed angrily. "I told him not to hang out with the wrong people, and he dated the worst possible!"

"Calm down, Gus!" his assistant Kelly said. "You have been the best manager in the West Coast for hundreds of years…"

Gustavo glared at her. "Okay, not for hundreds. You have been successful for two decades already. You know what to do! Just tell the press that they are not dating, and make up one of your excuses or something. But first, call Kendall."

Gustavo nodded, as the dark-skinned woman handed him the phone.

* * *

"Kendall?" a familiar voice was heard. The blonde turned around to see his mother and sister walking over to him. Kendall ran over to them and hugged his mom.

"I've missed you so much baby boy" she muttered, as she ran her hands through his dirty blond hair.

"Me too" he replied, and gently pulled out to look at his sister. She really had changed. She was about his height, and she had grown out her bangs. Her long brown hair was twisted in tight curls, and she was wearing a purple tank top with blue jeans. She kept staring at him, without saying a single word. Not even smiling.

"Hey baby sister, I have missed you so much as well!" Kendall exclaimed and went on to hug her. However, she didn't hug him back. She just stood there, as he wrapped his strong arms around her petite body.

Kendall slowly pulled out, and nodded that Katie was somewhat mad at him. "Why are you like that? Your brother's back!" he said.

"Welcome back big brother" she replied indifferently and coldly.

"Katie?" her mother scolded. "Mom, I can handle this alone" Kendall said. "Katie, I'm gonna talk to you later. As of yet, I'm really happy to see you after all those years…"

"After all those years of _ignoring _me?" Katie cut him off. "Kendall, you can't be such a hypocrite! You never spoke to us, not once, during all those years, and you thought I would be waiting for you with open arms?"

Kendall's face fell. "Katie, I'm sorry that we two never hung out, but I was way too busy with work…"

"And messing around with every celebrity? Yeah, I am pretty sure you would rather spend your time making out with the hottest girls around, while your sister gets to watch your half-dead mom, growing up virtually alone!" Katie screamed, her eyes filling up a bit.

"I'm sorry Katie, but-"

"No buts Kendall! You could have skyped us-you have the greatest gadgets in the world-, yet you didn't! This made me realize that you simply erased us from your memory for the sake of stardom! Thank you, big brother" she said ironically "but I don't wanna hear more from you!"

Kendall stared blankly at her. It was true. Gustavo's lectures had made him lose people he loved. Right now, he wanted to punch the life out of his manager, who once was his "idol".

"Katie, why are you so cruel to your brother?" Jennifer Knight asked. "Apologize, or you're grounded for two months!"

"I won't" she snapped back.

"Cool, then it's final. You're grounded…"

"Hey, what's the yelling for?" James asked. He had approached them, as well as the other guys. "Welcome back Kenny!" Logan exclaimed, as Carlos hugged him.

"Hey, don't hurt our _pop star_!" James said mockingly, as the gang laughed. Kendall wouldn't get the joke.

"I so agree, James!" Logan added. "If the paparazzi see him hanging out with his not-so-cool friends, they will make sure his fame is erased!"

"Hey, what is going on?" Kendall asked, making Carlos pull out. "Why are you being so ironic?"

"Really Knight? Really?" James asked. "You barely- or, never- spoke to us all those years! Did fame make you not wanna see your 'true' friends?"

"Guys, what do you mean…"

"All we mean is that we really missed you, Kenny!" Carlos exclaimed and hugged him again. "I guess we do…" Logan added.

"But what you did hurt us!" James cut them all off. "And we can't forgive you easily, man!"

"Guys, we are still friends!" Kendall said. "I just never had the time to speak to you, but I missed you all! Our hockey nights, our fun, everything. But I barely managed to speak to mom, let alone three people that aren't connected to me…"

"Really Kendall?" Logan cut him off. "I thought we were brothers."

"We are, but…"

"Fine, we'll take you home, and talk about this stuff tomorrow. Right now, you're tired" James chimed in. "Welcome back Kendall. We missed you!" Carlos and Logan said simultaneously.

"Thanks guys!" Kendall replied. They all got into mama Knight's car, James being the driver, since mama Knight couldn't drive because of her heart disease.

At that point, Kendall realized that he had left his phone shut down during the flight, and still hadn't switched it on. He took it out, and after turning it on, he saw that he had received a million text messages and voice mail of Gustavo and…

_Jamie. _Gosh, he really missed her already. How was she at that point? He made a mental note to call her right after he finished off with Gustavo. Even though part of him hated that man right now, he wanted to know what exactly was so important and made the bossy manager leave a gazillion messages.

"Hey Gus" he said, but was interrupted by Gustavo's screams:

"_How dare you Knight! You made the biggest mistake of your life!"_

"What do you mean?"

"_You went to Jamie Brooks' house, you dumb…"_

"Wait, how do you know…." Kendall asked, beginning to feel worried.

"_Oh, really" _Gustavo replied sarcastically. _"Have you watched TV in the last couple of hours?"_

"What? No! I was on the plane, dude!"

"_Don't call me like that! Well, it's been all over TV that you and Jamie are dating! Now everyone's raging on how you have been dating the 'Hollywood slut!'…"_

"Don't call her like that!" Kendall snapped back. The entire gang looked at him, as he gave them an 'I'll tell you later' look.

"_Wow, you have feelings for her now? I thought that Kendall Knight was the player of Hollywood…"_

"Well, he's not! I have decided to change, and it's none of your business who I go out with anymore! I am a man with feelings, and now, the shallowness I have showed in the past is _gone_! I want to make a new start, and focus on my family and friends! We clear?"

"_Whatever you say, Knight…" _Gustavo replied. _"Enjoy your little loser family and gang for the time being…but when you come back, I'll make sure your life will be a hell…"_

Kendall hung up. He would ignore his manager for the time being. All he wanted now was to see his family and friends.

"Wow man! That was really brave of yours!" James commented. Kendall smiled, knowing that he was slowly regaining his friends' trust.

* * *

Jamie heard the doorbell ring. _"Oh, who can it be now?" _she thought. Brandon was already asleep, but she couldn't. She walked to the door, and opened it.

The young woman gasped, once she saw the person who was standing there.

"You having fun Jai, huh?" the person said.

"No, it's not what you think…" she replied. However, she could see that the person's intentions were not good. The last thing she saw was the person's huge fist next to her face.

Then, it was just intense pain, and numbness.

**Dramatic ending, huh? So, who do you think the mystery attacker is? Tell me in your review!**

**Peace out!**

**~Ana**


	4. She Needs Him

**Yeah, I know I'm horrible…Sorry for not updating in a long time! Writer's block sucks… =( **

**So, there is rape in this chapter, so the story's rating will be changed to M. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Shout-out to Carlos'sCupcake for being so awesome! :D**

**She Needs Him**

Jamie lay down for what seemed like an eternity, before she gathered the force to stand up from the couch. A huge pain shot up her lower half, as she noticed how horrible she smelt.

As she was now standing up, dizziness began to consume her, but she resisted. All the events that happened minutes –or hours- ago, came flooding back to her mind:

_Jamie opened the door to see a very familiar face standing there. It was her ex husband, Jake Matthews. Why had he come to her house after all this time? The last time they had seen each other was a couple of years ago, after the divorce._

_Jamie could see that he was mad. Well, he was more than angry. He was furious._

"_You having fun Jai, huh?" he had told her. His hazel eyes had gotten a shade of black that indicated extreme anger and made Jamie's knees start to shake._

"_Wh-what do you mean?" she stuttered._

"_Come on, I know that you have started dating this Kendall dude; it's all over the news!"_

"_No, no, it's not what it looks like!" she said, her voice cracking._

"_I'm pretty sure it is!" he grunted. "Do you honestly think you could get away with me after the divorce? Face it, I'm gonna be a part of your life forever; I'm your son's father, and no one can replace me!"_

"_You were a horrible father!" she retorted. "You beat both me and Brandon up, and never showed respect to me whatsoever!"_

"_Honey, it was your fault! I got through hell when you got pregnant, so you are to blame! If we never had a baby, none of this would have happened!"_

"_It takes two to make a baby, you know! Now, leave! I don't want Brandon to see you here!"  
_

"_Nope, I'm not going anywhere, until you admit that you are MINE!" he screamed._

"_No, I'm not, nor will I ever be. Face it…"_

_Her sentence was interrupted by Jake's fist landing on her face. Suddenly, the whole room began spinning around. Before Jamie could blink, she landed on the floor, blackness and numbness enveloping her. The last thing she saw was Jake standing above her, smirking evilly._

_When she woke up, she was lying on the couch, her hands and legs tied up. She was also gagged._

"_Let me go!" she tried to scream, but what she had said was barely audible._

"_Quiet, sweetheart, I'm coming!" she heard Jake say. The man approached her, the evil smirk never leaving his face. He bent down and untied her legs, slowly running his hands up and down her limbs. _

"_You know" he began "I really missed your body, and those nights we would spend together"_

_Jamie shook her head in protest, whimpering at Jake's touch._

"_Relax, don't you remember as well?" he went on. "How loudly I made you scream, how I turned you into a writhing mess underneath me" he whispered, his hands going to her zipper, slowly undoing it. "No!" she let out a muffled scream._

"_Come on, move your hips a bit" he moaned. After unzipping her jeans, he proceeded to touching himself with one hand, as he removed Jamie's pants with the other._

_Jamie writhed. "Please don't do that" she mumbled. Jake, having understood her, smirked, as he took off her garment in one solid move._

_Jamie tried to kick him, but failed. Jake instantly gripped her legs, looking up at her._

"_If you try to protest one more time" he whispered "I will make sure Brandon grows up away from his momma"_

_Jamie gasped. "No, please leave him alone….leave both of us alone"_

"_You bet I will" Jake moaned, slowly undoing his pants. He slid his hands into her underwear, feeling every part of her sensitive area._

"_I missed touching this" he moaned. "So much" he added, as he slid a finger inside of her. Having taken off his pants, he moved forward so he was on top. "My, this feels so good" he growled._

_Jamie moved her head left and right. It didn't feel good for her at all. "Don't do that!" she mumbled._

"_Just show no resistance, and I'll go easy on you" he said, removing her underwear slowly. _

_Jamie's eyes filled up a bit. She would have to go through this for the sake of her son. She tried to focus on something else, but was interrupted when Jake forcefully slammed into her, making Jamie want to scream._

_As if on cue, Jake placed a hand on her mouth. "Stop" he groaned. The woman closed her eyes. Where was Kendall when she needed him the most? He had left her hours ago._

_She was all by herself._

"_You are mine" Jake growled. "Mine. Never forget that" he said, as he moved out, and then thrust forward. "You. Belong. To. Me." He moaned in between thrusts._

_Jamie cried in pain. It felt horrible for her. "Stop" she whispered, but got no reply. Instead, Jake kept on going faster and harder. He bit her shoulder, making her feel even more pain. "No, no, no" she trailed off. _

"_Please stop" she begged, as she could feel something running down her leg. She was bleeding._

"_Yeah, just like that" Jake grunted, not paying attention to her. "You feel so good babe" he added._

_Jamie nearly vomited at the word. He didn't deserve to call her "babe". He was a monster to be doing this to her. "Ke-Kendall" she whispered, crying. She tried to kick him one more time, but her legs were numb. _

_The last thing she heard, was a loud moan from Jake. The next moment, she drifted off to a deep slumber._

Jamie sat on the couch, feeling sore and horrible. Her entire body ached, and her legs were shaking. She buried her face in her hands, trying to kick the hurtful memories away.

She burst into tears. How could she have been so vulnerable? She could have done something to prevent this from happening, yet she didn't. She let him have his way with her.

She let him _rape _her.

He had used her biggest weakness; her baby boy. She didn't do anything just to prevent him from taking Brandon away from her.

"Oh my god, Brandon!" she exclaimed and ran to her son's bedroom, whimpering in pain. She gasped when she saw that the bedroom door was open, and tears welled up in her eyes when she realized that Brandon was nowhere to be found. After looking around the whole house, she came to a terrifying conclusion.

Jake had kidnapped Brandon.

Jamie found her phone and called her mom.

"Please, help me!" she cried.

* * *

"So, we heard about your dating this Jamie girl from 'Gina 300'" James stated.

"Is that true?" Logan asked.

Kendall looked over to his best friends. The quartet was sitting on the couch, along with Katie and his mother.

"Well, she is not a girl anymore. She is a woman with a son." Kendall told them. "And no, we are not dating. People these days keep spreading so many rumors about me and my love life!"

"Well, you are an international pop star, so you might as well accept that." James said.

"I agree" Logan added. "You got yourself into this. Not everything is rainbows and unicorns in the Hollywood world"

"I know" Kendall replied.

"But of course, Mr. Knight doesn't care about it! As long as he makes money, he leaves his family and friends aside" Katie chimed in.

"Hey, don't talk about him like that!" Mrs. Knight retorted, as they started fighting.

"No, mom, she is right!" Kendall interrupted both of them. His friends and family looked at him with wide eyes.

"I messed everything up when I became famous. I left my friends, my family and my girlfriend for the money. I thought everything was what Gustavo told me, but when I met Jamie, something in me changed"

"Yeah, right" James commented. Carlos glared at him.

"I realized" Kendall went on undaunted "that I was even more fortunate than her. She got so much hate for getting pregnant, yet she never let it get to her. That made me gain so much respect for her, and now I want to change. I really do. I don't want you to remember me as the cocky pop star anymore. I'll change that image of myself. Just believe and support me."

"Wow" James said. "Maybe you really mean it." Logan added.

"Big brother" Kendall heard Katie say "I don't know if this is another scam of yours, but I do believe that we were harsh on you. I will give you another chance, but it will take a lot for you to prove to me that you have changed."

"That's… great!" Kendall said smiling.

"I agree with Katie" Logan said. "Us too" James and Carlos agreed.

Kendall's face was lit up with a huge grin. He was slowly regaining his friends' and family's support.

* * *

Janet Brooks rushed to her daughter's house, consumed with fear. Minutes ago, Jamie had called and told her that she needed help. The woman took her keys out with trembling hands, and opened the door quickly.

She gasped when she saw her daughter passed out on the floor. "Jamie!" she said and ran to her side. She looked at her jeans, which were stained with blood.

"Oh my god, what happened to you honey?" she said, trying to stir her daughter awake. Jamie slowly opened her eyes.

"Mom?" she muttered. "Here you are" she added, faintly smiling.

"Yes, I am. But what happened?"

"I lost him. My baby boy. Brandon…" Jamie mumbled, her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh god, what happened?" Mrs. Brooks asked worried. Both women stood up, as the older one carefully helped her daughter sit on the couch.

"Tell me, what is wrong? Is everything okay?" Janet asked, running her hand through Jamie's sweaty hair.

Jamie took a deep breath, trying to hide the pain that was consuming her. "Mom, Jake came over yesterday…"

"What did he want?" Janet grunted.

Jamie sighed, as the events came flooding back to her once more. "He told me that I was his, and hit me. I passed out, and when I woke up, I was tied up and lay on the couch" tears spilled from her eyes at that point.

"And then? What happened?" Janet asked, feeling more and more worried.

"Then he untied my legs and removed my jeans…Mom, he raped me!" Jamie cried, burying her face in her hands. "He told me that if I showed resistance, he would take Brandon away, and I couldn't risk that" she said between sobs.

"Oh no!" Janet cried. She was furious with Jake as well. She rubbed Jamie's back, trying to calm her down.

"I am useless, mom" Jamie sobbed, looking up at Janet with red, puffy eyes. "I let him have his way with me. At some point, I passed out, and when I woke up, I realized that Brandon was gone!"

Janet gasped, as Jamie went on. "God, I was so stupid! I believed that he would actually leave me alone after that, but he kidnapped my son. What a horrible mother I am!"

"Oh, no, you aren't baby, come here" Janet said, hugging her daughter tightly. "We'll find Brandon…everything will be alright" she tried to reassure her.

Jamie looked at her mother. "Really? We will?" she asked her.

Janet sighed. She couldn't tell the truth, she couldn't tell her anything negative right now; even small lies were of support at that point.

"Yeah, I am positive" she tried to smile, as Jamie groaned, feeling the pain in her lower half return.

"What's wrong baby?" Janet asked.

"It hurts mom" she whispered.

"Oh my god! We have to go to the hospital then!"

"I know" Jamie said, trying to stand up. She instantly fell on her mother's arms. Janet slowly helped her put on a disguise, as they left the house in a hurry, trying to avoid any paparazzi.

* * *

Kendall was watching TV with his friends, when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered it. "Hello Mrs. Brooks…what, really? Oh my god! I will catch the next plane and get there as soon as I can…okay, yeah. Bye!"

Kendall spoke so quickly that his friends were baffled.

"What's wrong man?" Logan asked.

"Are you leaving?" James added.

"Why?" Carlos chimed in.

Kendall took a deep breath and looked at his friends.

"Guys, Jamie's mom called me and told me that something is wrong with Jamie"

"What?" the three asked. "Is she okay?" Logan asked. Kendall started shaking, before replying:

"She is in the hospital. She was raped."

**Short and crappy chapter, I know…but hopefully the next one will make up for it. I don't think I wrote the rape scene really well. It is a controversial issue, and I despise the fact that so many girls or boys have gone through it…=(**

**Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! If Jamie is a Mary Sue, tell me!**

**Peace out! **

**~Ana**


	5. Support

**Just enjoy this chapter =)**

**Support**

Jamie's eyes fluttered open after what seemed like an eternity to her. She moved her body a bit and realized that she was lying on a bed.

After looking around the room as much as her position allowed her to, she came to the conclusion that she was in an unfamiliar room. She could also spot some little wires and tubes connected to her hand, as well as some machines. The smell of alcohol and iodine filled her nostrils. It was obvious, she was in hospital.

But she wasn't alone.

She could feel the warmth of a hand wrapped against her own. She looked over to see her mother, who instantly smiled at her daughter.

"Oh, you're awake!" Janet Brooks whispered, bending down to kiss Jamie's forehead. The women smiled at each other.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Jamie asked.

"Ugh, ever since we arrived here" Janet replied.

"What did the doctors say about my condition?"

Janet cleared her throat before stating:

"They said that, except for some bruises and cuts, you have no other significant injury. After running some other tests, they said that there was minimum chance of you getting pregnant. You are really lucky, since Jake had gone really rough on you!"

Jamie cringed at the sound of his name. He was the reason she was here. He was the reason that her body felt so dirty and impure at that point. He was the one who had raped her. The one who used her body just to make sure the hurtful memories of his never escaped her mind.

"Mom, I feel so awful right now" Jamie muttered, a tear rolling down her pale face.

Janet's eyes filled up as well. "No, don't cry baby" she whispered, stroking her cheek.

"Mom, he used me, and it was my fault! I believed him, and now Brandon is gone! I am a horrible mother!" Jamie cried.

"Honey, it's okay, don't cry" Janet whispered soothingly, wrapping her arms around her daughter. Her voice was cracking, as she said:

"Things will work out in the end"

* * *

"What should I do now?" Kendall asked his friends, running around the living room. Just moments ago, he had received a call from Janet, informing him about Jamie's condition.

"The worst part is, Brandon is gone as well!" he added, his voice hoarse and cracking.

"Poor girl" Jennifer said sadly. She felt so bad for Jamie. If she had lost Katie or Kendall, it would have been awful for her as well.

"What are you gonna do, big brother?" Katie asked, no emotion in her voice.

"I'll go to LA now!" he replied, running his hand through his blond hair.

"Really, you would do that?" Logan asked surprised.

"Yeah, I will!" Kendall said, his voice full of anxiety and fear.

"Well, go for it!" Carlos exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air.

"But you're not gonna help her much with the whole Brandon thing" James commented.

"I know" Kendall said softly. "I can't find the kid. But I can definitely support her. That's what she needs the most, support!"

"Do what you think is right!" Jennifer advised her son. She got up and hugged him. Kendall then ran around the house, getting his phone, house keys, money and anything else necessary. After filling his pockets with the aforementioned items, he looked at his friends and family.

"Go Kendall, go Kendall!" Carlos exclaimed, as the rest laughed.

"Bye guys!" the blonde said, and stormed out of the house.

* * *

Running had never been so hard for Kendall before. It wasn't the fact that he was practically out of breath with every step he made. It was the feeling that came along with it. The feeling of unfathomable anxiety and fear.

He was scared. He hated to admit it, but he was. After not seeing Jamie, he missed her to death. Now that he had found out about what had happened to her, he was desperate to meet and support her through her hard times. After all, she was the one who led him to a change of heart.

At that point, Kendall had lost contact with the environment, only focusing on his goal; to reach the airport (which was close to his house) as quickly as possible.

He didn't even notice how he stumbled upon a girl. The two nearly fell on the ground. Kendall held her in his arms, trying to prevent her from falling.

"My, I am so sorry!" he mumbled.

They both stood up. "It's okay" the girl said. Kendall could tell she was really attractive. She had shoulder-length black hair, with some red highlights. Her facial features indicated an Asian descent, and she was slim and tall.

"I'm Lucy" she said, and reluctantly stretched out her hand.

"I'm…" Kendall began, but was interrupted by Lucy.

"I know who you are! You are Kendall Knight, the famous pop star" she chuckled.

"Yeah, that's who I am" he smiled, and the two shook hands.

"My sister is a huge fan of yours" Lucy commented. "She has posters of yours nearly everywhere! But I can't say that I am as well, because we have the same age and…that would be weird!" she chuckled, as did Kendall.

"Wow, I guess she'd freak out if she found out about us two meeting" Kendall commented.

"Yeah. So, where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"Um, to the airport" he replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Me too. And I am in a big rush!" Lucy said, as Kendall nodded in agreement.

"Let's go!" they said as they ran together to Lucy's car. "Want me to drive you to the airport?" she asked. Kendall looked around for any paparazzi, then nodded and got in.

Lucy nearly broke every speed limit to get to their destination on time. Since Lucy's cousin was working at the airport, she could leave the car there without worrying about it. The two got out quickly, running to the ticket booth.

"So, where are you going, Lucy?" Kendall asked.

"LA" she replied. "Oh, I see" Kendall replied simply.

"You're going to LA as well, aren't you?" Lucy asked. Kendall nodded. They were lucky enough to find seats for the last plane to LA for the day. After getting their tickets, they boarded their plane, and sat next to each other.

"Why didn't you choose a first-class seat?" Lucy asked Kendall, while selecting a song on her phone, putting on her earphones.

"I want to feel like a normal person every now and then" he replied with a chuckle. He then leaned in closer to the girl.

"And besides, this plane is infested with old people, none of which I bet is a fan of mine. No one is gonna recognize me!" he whispered in her ear. The two of them chuckled.

"_Dear passengers, our plane appears to be having technical problems. Therefore, the flight will be delayed for a couple of hours. Thank you"_

The pilot's voice interrupted them two, as they looked at him with wide eyes. "What the…I have to see my aunt before she leaves for Australia!" Lucy complained, without getting a response.

"And I have to…well…see a friend!" Kendall added.

"It's no use complaining, nobody's paying attention" Lucy groaned. "Let's just hope that this place has free Wi-Fi" she added, as she moved her finger on the touch screen of her phone.

"Well, does it?" Kendall asked, looking at her fingers.

"Yep!" Lucy said, her mad expression changing to a happy one.

"Good, I have to check out my twitter page" Kendall said, and took his phone out of his pocket. He was happy to see that most of his fans didn't believe the tabloids' claims about him dating Jamie; some fans said that they supported him no matter which girl he dated, and a minority of crazed fans posted hate.

"So, what do your fans say about your dating Jamie Brooks?" Lucy asked, looking at his phone.

Kendall groaned. "We are not dating. Don't believe everything the tabloids claim. But most fans would not hate it if we did. They are really supportive of my decisions"

"Lucky you!" Lucy commented. "Other stars instantly get hate even from their fans, but yours are pretty well behaved; must be because of their idol"

Kendall smiled at her. "You are a really cool girl, Luce" he commented.

Lucy chuckled. "So, wanna take a picture?" she suggested.

"Sure" Kendall replied with a chuckle. He sat closer to her as she flipped her phone over, so that the camera was facing them; the two young adults smiled as Lucy pressed a button and took the picture.

Kendall looked at it. "Well, I can tell that we have great smiles!" he chuckled.

"Yup!" Lucy replied. "Can I tweet it?" she asked him.

"Sure" Kendall smiled. Lucy posted their photo, then slid her phone inside her bag, turning it off. Kendall did that as well.

"Let's try to sleep a bit" Lucy commented. "It's gonna be a long flight". Kendall nodded, as he closed his eyes as well, praying that the plane would soon be able to take off and lead him to Jamie.

* * *

Janet was annoyed beyond belief. It had been nearly five hours since she had called Kendall, and he wouldn't even return her calls. Where in the world was he? She had called him because Jamie had asked for it. How could Kendall have been such a jerk and forget about it?

"Mom, where is he?" Jamie asked softly.

Janet turned around to look at her sad daughter. She needed Kendall badly. In a couple of minutes, Victoria, Jamie's best friend, would come to visit her, but Kendall probably wouldn't.

At that point, a 20-year-old woman with short curly hair walked into the room. Janet left the room to get something to eat.

"Hey Jamie" she whispered, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Hey Victoria" Jamie replied sheepishly, smiling at her friend.

"How have you been feeling?" the brunette asked, tucking a strand of hair behind Jamie's ear.

"Awful" Jamie replied, making her friend's face fall. "I am in pain, I fell horribly dirty and I have lost my son. How am I supposed to be feeling?"

Victoria's eyes filled up a bit, but she tried to keep the tears from falling. She had to stay strong for her friend.

"Plus, Kendall is not coming here, though I asked him" Jamie added sadly.

Victoria cringed. She sort of knew what he had been up to.

"Well" she began "I logged into twitter, and he was on the plane with some girl named…Lucy, I think"

"What?" Jamie asked, slightly surprised and hurt.

"Maybe they went out after the flight, and he is gonna come here later"

"Like I am an obligation for him?" Jamie cried. Hearing those words from Victoria hurt her a lot. She really was falling for Kendall. She had thought, maybe he would be the one to cure the heartache Jake had caused her. But apparently, he didn't care that much.

"Jamie, don't get sad over him, okay?" Victoria said, stroking Jamie's hair and starting to feel guilty for upsetting her at such a difficult time.

The blond woman looked at her best friend. "You're right" she replied. "I won't. If he does care for me, he will get here. If he doesn't, I'll try to forget about him and move on. By the way, do you have any news from Brandon?"

"No" Victoria replied, sadness consuming her voice. "We haven't. Your dad and your mom went to the police station when you were here passed out, and the cops told them that they would do their best to find your son."

"Wow, since when has my dad been caring for me?" Jamie asked, sitting up on the bed and looking down at the ground. Her parents had gotten divorced when she was ten, and being an only child, the only family member she was close to was her mom.

"He is really worried about his grandson. Maybe you should appreciate that"

"Yeah, you're right" Jamie whispered.

* * *

"Well, the good news is, we got here in time" Lucy said as the plane was slowly landing. "I may get to see my aunt a couple of hours less, but at least I'll get to see her!" she chuckled.

She noticed that he wasn't speaking. "Is everything alright?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded. "I may have let down the person I was supposed to visit" he replied.

"May I ask who that person is?"

"Ugh, I'd rather not say it"

"Oh, that's fine. Well, to be honest, I really enjoyed your company Kendall. Your fans are right when they say that you are an angel to them at meet and greets"

Kendall sighed. Meet and Greets seemed to be the last place where he was away from Gustavo, free to do anything he wanted to. Free to be himself.

"I really want us to keep in touch" Lucy said, trying to change the sad expression on his face. "Wanna exchange numbers?"

"Sure" Kendall replied as they typed their numbers on each other's phones.

After getting themselves ready, they got off the plane and looked at each other. "I'm gonna miss you Kendall" Lucy whispered, looking at his beautiful green eyes.

"Me too" Kendall replied. "You were such fun to be with"

"You too"

The two smiled at each other, before they went their separate ways. Lucy looked at Kendall walking away, and couldn't help but feel sad at their parting.

Who knew, maybe someday they'd find each other again.

* * *

Kendall didn't even bother getting a taxi. As soon as he left the airport, he ran as fast as he could to the hospital Janet had told him to come to, and got inside, his heart beating faster than ever.

He asked for Jamie's name at the reception, and ran to it. Stopping right in front of its door, he tried to catch his breath before knocking.

"Come in" Jamie's tired voice was heard.

Kendall slowly walked in to find Jamie and Victoria sitting on the bed chatting. "Wow, you found time to actually come here" Victoria remarked.

"Who is she?" Kendall asked Jamie, surprised at her tone.

"Victoria Cruz, my best friend. She was the only person aside from my mom to actually visit me when I asked"

"Oh, I am so sorry" Kendall tried to apologize to her.

Victoria got up. "I'm gonna leave you two alone" she said and exited the room, glaring at Kendall.

The blonde sat on the bed next to Jamie. "I am so sorry I couldn't come here. Something came up…"

"Does this something happen to go by the name Lucy Stone?" Jamie asked angrily.

"What?" Kendall asked confused.

Jamie crossed her arms and glared at him. "Come on, you know, that girl who uploaded a photo of you two on twitter. I asked you to come with me because I thought that you were actually different from what people think of you. I believed that you would have supported me. But, I guess you are as cocky as people think!"

"Woah, stop that" Kendall cut her off. "First of all, she is some girl I met on the plane. We didn't do anything, we just took a picture and she clarified in her post that nothing is happening between us. Secondly, the plane had some technical problems, and the flight was delayed for two hours. Third, I left my friends and my family in Minnesota the moment your mom called, just to make sure I would get here on time, because I truly care for you!"

Jamie let out a small gasp. "Wow, you do?" she asked.

"Yeah I do. And I don't care what the tabloids post. I may have met you just a couple of days ago, but I want the best for you. You aren't the rotten skunk people think you are. You are an amazing personality who didn't deserve to be abused like that. Right now, my primary concern is to support you through this. I know I can't find Brandon and I can't undo what Jake did, but I want to be there for you in every way possible."

"Wow, that's just…great" Jamie said to him.

"I know" Kendall replied, as he went closer to her and hugged her.

"I promise you, we'll get through this" he whispered soothingly. "I'm right here for anything you may need" he added, as Jamie smiled within the hug.

Kendall was surprised at what he had blurted out to Jamie. His words weren't pre-rehearsed like the ones used by him in interviews. There, Gustavo was responsible for what Kendall said. But now, as he held the fragile woman in his arms, he was confident.

Those words came from his _heart_.

**Tada! Hope you guys liked this chapter. Thanks for the favorites and follows. If you want to, leave a review and let me know your opinion of this story. ****Also, if you wish, check out my one shot "Best People In The World", which I wrote yesterday. Leave a review there as well, if you want to… =)**

**Peace out!**

**~Ana**


	6. Brandon

**Sorry for disappearing yet again! In this chapter, you will see the whole story in Brandon's point of view! =)**

**Enjoy!**

**Brandon**

"Baby, you need to sleep" Jamie told her son, rubbing his back. The two were sitting on the couch, watching something on TV, and Brandon was half asleep on his mother's lap.

The little boy mumbled something, and held onto his mother. "Mommy, will Kendall come here again?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Well, I don't know" she replied, smiling at the sound of the young man's name. "Maybe he will"

"Great!" the toddler grinned. "He is the best guy on earth!"

"Yes he is" Jamie said, rubbing Brandon's back. It was obvious that she liked him, and he hopefully liked her back. "But if you don't go to sleep now, I'll tell him to never come here again!" she added.

"Oh no! Take me to bed please!" the boy cried worriedly. Jamie chuckled, as she got up, holding him in her arms, and carried him to the bedroom, tucking him into bed.

"Sleep well, baby" she whispered, kissing his forehead.

"Night, mommy" Brandon replied softly, his eyes slowly closing.

"Goodnight Branny. I love you" she said, and slowly walked out of the room, slowly closing the door. She couldn't sleep, so she just sat on the couch, her mind drifting off to Kendall.

At that point though, the doorbell rang.

* * *

Brandon suddenly woke up crying, after a horrible nightmare. He had dreamt of him Kendall playing together, when suddenly, he changed into Jake and stated beating him up. But this wasn't just the boy's fantasy.

Jake really was an abusive father and husband. The whole pregnancy scandal changed the formerly sweet and caring guy into a neurotic and loudmouth one. Both he and Jamie had received hate and rejection for their decision to keep Brandon, and a couple of months after Brandon's birth, the sudden change in his life took a toll on him. He would spend nearly every day at clubs, drinking, and when he came back, he would release his frustration on Jamie and Brandon.

He called his wife dozens of names, and he cussed even in front of his child. He would slap her, and make her feel like total rubbish. He barely made time to see Brandon, and when he did, he was rude to him.

One day, he slapped him because he couldn't arrange his toy bricks properly.

Another, he locked him in the bathroom because he had wet his bed.

Another, he called him useless and "the reason why his life had turned into a hell".

The little boy barely understood what his father said to him. The only thing he could understand was his angry tone, which was enough to make him shake with fear. At nights, the toddler would cry because he thought that he was the reason for his father's behavior.

But it wasn't like Brandon was dumb. He could see the effects of his father's abuse on his mom. For hours after their fights, they would barely talk to each other, and when Jamie and her son were alone, she would hardly hold back sobs.

Jamie and Jake divorced when Brandon was three. After all, it would be the best for both of them and their son. Jamie had made sure to talk to Brandon about her decision, and reassured him that he wasn't to be blamed for anything.

Days would get by really fast and drama-free without Jake. Jamie and Brandon had finally found their long-lost happiness.

That night though, everything changed.

Brandon rubbed his eyes, as he realized that his bed covers were damp. He had wet the bed.

Slightly embarrassed, he stood up. Thinking that he had better tell his mom about it, he slowly groped his way to the door. He was tall enough to reach the handle, and when he opened the door, he walked out.

A horrible smell of iron was wafting through the air. Brandon squinted his eyes in disgust. Then, he started shaking. Why did it smell like that? This couldn't be good…

_Someone is bleeding_, was the first thing that popped up in the boy's mind. But who was it?

"Mom?" the boy asked terrified, looking around. Crossing the wooden corridor, he arrived at the living room, where he noticed his mom lying on the couch. Her eyes were shut, and a worried, pain-filled expression was on her face.

"Mommy, are you alright?" he asked, walking closer to her.

"Oh, look who's awake" he heard someone saying from across the room. The hoarse voice made the boy's knees start to shake. He knew who was speaking.

"Papa Jake?" he gasped.

"Yes, it's me little guy" Jake smirked as he walked closer to Brandon. He bent down and hugged him as the boy whimpered in disgust.

"I really missed you little man" Jake whispered, touching his son's brown hair. "Mommy told me that she wanted me to take you for a small trip. Do you want to come?" he smirked evilly.

"Why does it smell so bad in here?" Brandon asked, ignoring his father's suggestion. Jake turned around and sniffed out the smell of blood.

"Well, I guess…I don't know" he replied, trying to make up the best excuse. "I just arrived here, and saw a note from your mother saying that she wants us to go somewhere together. So, you wanna come with me or not?"

"Okay" the boy replied simply.

"Now, go get your shoes and a toy, and we'll go!" he suggested.

Brandon did as he was told, and looked at his dad. "Now, what do we do?" he asked his father.

"Well, we are gonna go out" he said. "Together" he added smirking. The first part of his plan was now complete.

* * *

Both father and son exited the house, walking to a dark blue car. Someone was waiting inside it.

"Brandon, meet Samantha" Jake pointed to the woman inside it. She waved at the child, as Jake helped his son into the car. Afterwards, he got in as well.

"Hey there Brandon" Samantha smiled at the boy. "You are such a cute boy" she commented.

"Daddy, who is she?" Brandon asked, ignoring her comment.

Jake scratched the back of his head as he searched for his keys. "Well, she is…a great friend of mine. She will be with us for our…trip"

"I'm pretty sure we are gonna have the time of our lives!" Samantha exclaimed happily, pumping her fists. Although she really was beautiful when she smiled, it was obvious that she was pretending. She never loved children, nor did she want one. But, since this one was Jake's, she would have to make an effort to tolerate him.

Jake started the car, and the trio disappeared into the early morning haze.

They finally arrived at their destination, a small, old apartment located on the other side of the city. The building itself seemed to have been neglected to a great extent, with cracks and dirt all over its façade.

"What is this, daddy?" Brandon asked, looking around. This place was dark and cold, which made the boy shake yet again. Why did his dad want them to spend their trip in there?

"Our…hotel" Jake said. "Wanna get in?" Samantha asked the boy.

"It's scary" he replied. Fear could be seen in his hazel eyes.

"Well, just the exterior is bad" Samantha told him. "Inside, it's pretty and warm. Now, are you coming in or not?" she added, starting to get irritated.

"Come on" Jake whispered, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Will you come in or not?"

Brandon said nothing. Instead, he nodded, and made a few steps to the door.

"Good" Jake said to himself as he and Samantha followed the toddler.

The moment the trio walked in, they were flooded with immense coldness and an intense smell of mold that caused Brandon to feel sick.

"Come on, let's go to your room" Jake whispered to his son, patting his back. He opened a door, and turned on a lamp, which revealed the small room Brandon would be staying in.

Compared to the rest of the apartment, this room was relatively clean, but there still was this horrendous smell of mold that disgusted the little boy.

"It stinks" Brandon muttered.

"Well, we'll take care of that" Jake replied, looking at his son's slightly sick face.

"Daddy, how long will we stay in there?"

"Oh, a couple of days" Jake said, smirking.

* * *

The hours passed, and Brandon was finally asleep on the small, rusty bed. Samantha looked at the boy one last time to make sure he was actually sleeping, and slowly closed the door. She then turned to Jake:

"A couple of days? Really, Jake? I thought that you would have told him by now!"

Jake sighed. "C'mon Sammy, are you dumb? First of all, he is a baby. It won't make that big of a difference if he knows. And besides, he needs to get used to this place before I actually begin bringing the final stage of my plan to reality. Just wait and you'll see what I mean. You have a really clever man"

"Well, I wouldn't doubt that" Samantha smirked. She moved a little closer to him, wiggling her hips. "And now, just forget about your little plans. Just let me take care of you after all your hard work" she whispered, her voice dark with sensuality. In a brief second, her lips touched hers, as her hands touched his sides, gently moving up and down.

"I want you" she moaned within the kiss. Jake moved his head a bit, not enjoying this kiss at all.

"No, stop, please!" he told her and pulled out violently.

"Why should I?" she asked him, not having understood his discomfort.

"Because I have grown tired of you" Jake told her. The woman made a few steps behind, looking at him surprised. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"I just used you, Sammy. I'm surprised you hadn't noticed that before. You just helped me to find all the necessary information about my plan, so that I could take Brandon from Jamie. Other than that, you're nothing to me"

Samantha's eyes widened. "Excuse me?" she asked him. "If you're actually telling the truth, then…I don't know. I thought you loved me, Jake!" she cried.

"Well, I didn't" he replied. "I never said that, and you shouldn't be blaming me for something I never did!"

"How could you?" Samantha shouted, a few tears spilling from her eyes, smearing her makeup. "You still love her, don't you?" she asked, feeling broken.

"Who says so?" he shrugged his shoulders. "And to tell you the truth, I didn't just kidnap Brandon in the middle of the night. I also slept with Jamie. See? You are just a worthless little girl"

Samantha raised her hand to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist, discouraging her from doing so. "You can't just do things to me that easily, Sammy"

"Don't call me like that" she grunted. "Let me go! I am leaving this excuse of a house. I don't want you anywhere near me anymore, Jake…"

Her words were interrupted by Jake's strong hands grabbing her neck. He fell with her on the couch, his grip firm. "Please, let me go, please" she begged him, but he interrupted her with a kiss, muffling out any scream coming from her mouth.

"Relax babe, I got you" he moaned within the kiss. Samantha's body writhed, as she felt unable to breathe. Suddenly, her body movements became even slower, and seconds later, it stilled, the woman letting out her last breath of air.

Jake broke the kiss, placing a hand on her neck, feeling her veins for any trace of heartbeat. He smiled victoriously at the result of his actions.

She was dead.

"_At least my secret plan will never be divulged" _he thought. He lifted the woman's lifeless body in his arms, and carried her to the bathroom, where there was a large old wardrobe. Jake wrapped her corpse up with some plastic bags he found in there, and put her inside the rotten piece of furniture, locking its door carefully.

"_I'll figure out what to do with her some other time" _he thought. Then, he walked to the kitchen, and opened a bottle of vodka he found in there. The man poured the drink in a glass and took a few sips of it.

"Here's to the smartest man on earth" he said to himself, boasting about his achievements.

Brandon's eyes shot open, after another horrible nightmare he had. He was terrified by his surroundings: so cold and frightening. He just wanted to get out of here as fast as possible.

Even though he was just five years old, he surprised people with his maturity. He had learnt to overcome difficulties alone, at an age when he couldn't even spell his name. He knew that he had to be quiet, in order to leave without his father noticing. The boy slowly walked to the door and was soon out of his depressing "bedroom".

He looked around a bit: the darkness was unfathomable beyond belief. He could spot his father lying on the cold floor, having drifted off to a deep slumber.

The boy made a few steps to the main door, feeling the floor rattle with every step he made. He stood on his fingertips, and gripped the door handle, his heart beating faster with every movement he made. Suddenly, the handle made a cracking noise, making the boy gasp. He couldn't be stopped now…he was so close to freedom.

He noticed his father's body moving around a bit, and silently prayed that he wouldn't wake up. Luckily, he didn't. Brandon sighed, as he slowly opened the door. Closing it, he looked back at the house, still not knowing that it would have been his permanent one, according to his father's plans. Even though he hadn't stayed in there for long, he already hated this place, and was delighted to leave.

"_I'm free" _he thought, and slowly walked out into the darkness.

* * *

Camille Roberts woke up to the loud sound of the doorbell.

"_Who in the world could it be?" _she thought, slowly standing up. Running a hand through her messy brown hair, she tried to fix it as she walked to the door.

When she opened it, a huge smile appeared on her face. "Oh my god, Logan!" she exclaimed and hugged the person standing there.

Logan-aka, Kendall's friend- was her longtime boyfriend. However, over the past few months, they had to live away from each other. Camille's work as an actress demanded that she work in LA, while Logan was a doctor in Minneapolis, Minnesota.

"I missed you" she whispered in his ear, kissing him softly.

"Me too" he replied within the kiss.

Suddenly, a small boy's voice chimed in:

"Help me, please" he cried. His eyes were red and puffy.

Logan and Camille looked at him. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

It had been three hours since Jamie and Kendall left the hospital. The two of them, unable to sleep, were sitting on the couch, waiting for news from Brandon.

"You know, there is a high chance he is alive" Kendall told Jamie, placing a hand on her shoulder. The woman looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "I should hope so" she muttered.

Kendall hugged her. "You can cry as much as you want" he told her as she broke down. "It should help you release your sadness. I'm here for you" he said soothingly, rubbing her back.

"I want my baby back" she cried.

"Shh, we'll find him" Kendall whispered, trying to calm her down. "I'm sure we will. Things will get better, I promise. In a few days, he'll be here with you"

Suddenly, the phone rang. Kendall and Jamie broke the hug, as the woman grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" she said. "yes…yes it's me. Really? Oh my god, thank you so much!" she said, her sad expression changing. "Okay, yeah. Bye" she said and hung up.

Kendall looked at her. "Who was it?" he asked.

Jamie looked at him, a huge grin on her face. Kendall smiled as well, seeing that after all this time, she was finally happy.

"Kendall, the police just called"

"And?" he asked impatiently.

Jamie took a deep breath before replying:

"I think we've found him"

**Tada! Brandon is finally safe! I tried to make this chapter a little more emotional than the rest…so, what do you think? And a quick note: I'll try to update during this month as much as I can. I'll also try that during the Easter vacation (in Greece and other orthodox countries, we will celebrate it in about two weeks), and during May and June, I will take a small break. I have exams in those months, so I have to study. But if I find the time, I'll update!**

**Okay, this note wasn't that 'quick' haha! =D Anyways, review and let me know what you think. It means a lot!**

**PS: Thanks for the favorites and follows! =)**

**Peace out!**

**~Ana**


	7. Good Or Bad News?

**This story is nearing the end…I believe that there will be three or four chapters more. There is going to be a lot of drama and action in those chapters.**

**Enjoy! =)**

**Good or Bad News?**

"_I think we've found him"_

Kendall's face was lit up with a bright smile at the sound of those words. After hours of endless agony, he and Jamie were more than delighted at the good news. Just moments ago, they were informed that Jamie's son, Brandon, was found.

"Well, where is he?" he asked.

"At the police station, you idiot!" Jamie chuckled. Kendall loved the happiness plastered on her beautiful face. Besides, those hours had been really hard for her. Having suffered a rape and her child's abduction, her mental health could be in severe danger. Now though, things seemed to get just a little bit better for her.

"I'm so happy for you, Jamie" Kendall told her as they shared a hug. "I want this smile to stay on your face forever"

"As long as you support me, things will always be better" she whispered. "When I got into hospital, I was on the verge of depression. Now though, I feel just…a lot better. Thanks for the support Kendall. It really means a lot"

Kendall smiled, as he stroked her curly blond hair. Even though he knew that it would take some time before she and Brandon got over the recent events, he was happy that the situation had improved.

The young man placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I only want what's best for you" he whispered. Jamie slowly pulled away, a huge grin on her face. The two locked eyes, as Kendall got lost in Jamie's and vice versa.

"Jamie, you mean so much to me" Kendall said, breaking the silence. "You changed me, and words cannot express how grateful I am to you for that"

The woman looked down, chuckling, and then back up at Kendall. "I guess I feel the same way about you" she told him. "Thanks to you, I found the trust in people I had lost when I divorced Jake. I feel lucky to have met you"

A few moments of silence followed. The next second, Kendall moved closer to Jamie. The woman let out a small gasp. The young man kept staring at her with his stunning green eyes. "I've never felt this way before for a woman, Jamie" he whispered to her. It was true. He couldn't hide his true feelings for her anymore. At that point though, a voice in his head-maybe his conscience-scolded him:

"_Are you out of your mind, Kendall Donald Knight? This woman's just got out of hospital, and she probably wants no contact with a man. Stop before it's too late"_

"Me too" Jamie's voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Wow" Kendall smiled at her. He was delighted to know that the feeling was mutual.

"But maybe we should wait until things work out" Jamie went on. For the time being, I don't really think we should…"

"It's fine by me" Kendall said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I completely understand. And, once again, I am here for everything you may need"

"Thanks, Kendall. For everything" Jamie beamed.

"So, let's go and pick up Brandon" Kendall said, as Jamie got up and headed for the bedroom to freshen up. "You know" she told him "you don't have to go with me. I've exerted you enough. I'll go by myself"

"Well, I am perfectly fine. I have stayed up all night thousands of times. So, there is no problem" Kendall replied from the kitchen.

"Oh, okay" she said, closing the door behind her.

After a couple of minutes, both exited the house and headed off to the police station, and looked for Brandon. The boy spotted them from across the room and ran to his mother's arms.

"Mommy!" he called out, as Jamie held onto him tightly. "I missed you" he whispered.

"Oh, me too" she told him, crying tears of joy. "But everything's okay now, I got you" she reassured him, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

The little boy pulled out and looked at Jamie. "Mommy, why are you crying?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine" she chuckled, sniffling. "How are you?" she asked him.

"I'm okay. A good man found me and took me here"

"Oh, I see" Jamie said surprised, mentally thanking whoever got her back to her baby boy.

"Do you remember who it was?" Kendall asked. The boy looked at him surprised, and then hugged him tightly, not replying to his question.

"I missed you Kenny" Brandon whispered, as Kendall smiled at him. When he pulled out, Kendall ran his hand through his brown hair.

"So, who was it?" Kendall asked, but immediately regretted it. He knew Brandon was quite smart for his age, but he was probably in a state of shock at that point; he had to calm down.

"It was me" Kendall and Jamie heard someone. They turned over to see Logan and Camille standing there, smiling.

"Oh, hey there" Kendall said to his friend, happiness consuming him. The two men greeted, as they introduced Jamie and Camille to each other.

"I thought you were on the plane already" Camille said to him.

"I had to stay because of certain events, Cam" Kendall replied. "But, that's not the point. All Jamie and I want to know is, how did you find Brandon?"

"Well, I was visiting Cam, and then we saw him standing there. He kept on saying 'take me home, I need mommy and Kendall', so we went to the police station, and we saw a woman named Victoria who was working here and immediately recognized him" Camille told them.

"She is referring to my friend" Jamie whispered in Kendall's ear.

"I'm really happy we could help you guys" Logan said.

"Thank you so much!" Jamie replied happily.

After saying their goodbyes, Camille and Logan left, but first, the brunette asked Kendall to talk to him in private.

"Kendall" he told him "I am so sorry for anything I said to you in Minnesota. I didn't know you would spend your tour break helping out someone in need. I'm amazed"

The blonde smiled at his friend. "Thanks, man" he told him, as they hugged. When they pulled out, Logan told Kendall:

"Take care, man. See you in Minnesota" and he left.

Kendall was satisfied with the fact that his closest friend had regained his lost trust in him.

Jamie looked at him. "You two are great friends" she said.

Kendall smiled at her. "Now, do you want to go home and get some sleep?"

"I'd love that. I'm super tired" she whispered, as they left, finally reuniting after all those moments of agony.

* * *

"So, do you remember anything from what happened?" Jamie asked her son. The trio was sitting on the couch, as the woman was holding her son tightly.

"Well, papa Jake took me from here, and we went to an old house out of town. Samantha was with us as well"

"Who is Samantha?" Jamie asked surprised.

"She is a good friend of my dad's" Brandon replied. "Then I went to sleep, but the bedroom was really scary and dirty, so I went out and saw papa Jake on the floor, sleeping. I opened the door and walked down the street, and an old lady saw me. She told me to walk to a house at the end of the street, and then the good man and woman saw me"

"Good job Brandon" Kendall said and stroked Brandon's little head. "But you probably have to go to sleep now. You've been through a lot little man"

"Yeah, 'm sleepy" Brandon whispered, rubbing his eyes. He stood up and walked to his room, followed by her mother, as Kendall watched them with a huge smile on his face.

He had heard of similar stories in the past, yet he somehow couldn't sympathize with the characters involved in them. But with Jamie's and Brandon's case, he knew that things were completely different.

It was now evident to him that meeting this small family had changed his life. The way Jamie protected her son and truly cared for him when she could have assumed he was "the reason for the end of her career" made him reconsider his relationships with his closest friends and family. The whole situation happening in the past hours had shown him the importance of having your family and friends around in your darkest hour; Jamie was extremely hurt by Jake's assault, yet she managed to find the strength to move on with his, her family's and Victoria's help. She was such a remarkable woman that would mark this period of Kendall's life.

At that point, he received a message from Lucy. Kendall's eyes widened at the sight of her text. They hadn't talked in ages since the Jamie situation, and he was surprised she was still trying to keep in touch.

"_I miss you"_ she was telling him. _"I wish we could meet up somewhere"_

Kendall composed and deleted messages multiple times, unsure as to what to say to her.

"_Lucy, things are really hectic in my life right now. When and if I find the time, I will try to save some time for the two of us" _he finally sent.

_The two of us, _he thought, regretting those last words. What if she actually assumed he wanted to be with her? He didn't like her in that way. At that point, Jamie was the only woman he wanted. After those recent events though, he was in a state of utter confusion.

That moment, Lucy's reply arrived:

"_Oh, I see. Well, text me whenever you find the time. I can't wait to see you again =)"_

Kendall felt even guiltier. He should have told her about Jamie, but he didn't; so, it wasn't her fault for actually wanting more from him.

"_Okay, Kendall. You'll tell her when this all is over. For now, your primary focus is Jamie" _he said to himself.

At that point though, he realized that he had to do one more thing. He called Gustavo and informed him that he would need a couple of days more for his tour break, in order to sort out things.

"_Are you nuts?" _his manger told him in exasperation. _"Are you still thinking you can have your fun with this Jamie chick and get away with it?"_

"Okay, first, she is not a chick. Secondly, these past 24 hours have been a hell for her…"

"_I don't care! She is a grownup and can stand up for herself"_

"No, Gustavo, you don't understand…"

"_What, I can't understand that you are falling for her? Well, I have! But this romance is bound to ruin your fame. I did my best to dispel the rumor of your 'romance' so that you wouldn't be accused of dating a whore, yet you do nothing in return…"_

"Shut up, will you?" Kendall retorted. "She isn't a whore, and we aren't dating. I also don't care what people think of me anymore. I like her, and no one can prevent me from doing what I want with whoever I want. I am a freaking adult, Gustavo! Get over it for once. You can't manipulate me anymore, like when I was 17. Grow up and learn to accept my decisions!" he screamed and hung up, feeling awful. He sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands.

At some point, he felt a hand rubbing his back. "It was so brave of yours, Kendall" Jamie told him. Kendall looked at her.

"He was a massive jerk and deserved what he got. I swear to God, if he does it one more time, I will quit my career!"

"No, don't do that!" Jamie cut him off. "You'll seem to be weak. Try to impose your opinion on him. He will understand that you aren't a kid anymore"

"Thanks, Jamie" Kendall told her, agreeing with everything she said.

Jamie smiled. "I'm going to bed right now" she told him. After sharing a hug, she went to her bedroom. Right before she got in, she looked at Kendall.

"You can sleep in the guestroom if you want to" she told him.

"If that's not an imposition …"

"It isn't" she told him. "Goodnight, Kendall"

"Goodnight" he told her, as she got into her room. He then went to the kitchen and sat down on the couch afterwards, sipping at a fizzy drink he had found at Jamie's fridge. He turned on the TV, trying to get himself to feel sleepy.

What he saw then, though, left him speechless.

* * *

Just few hours ago, Jake had woken up to find out that Brandon had left. He huffed in extreme anger.

"Where in the world is that demon child?" he said, looking around the empty house, overturning everything that was in his way.

"They took him. Jamie and that Kendall dude. They took him" he screamed. "My plan is ruined. How am I ever going to get my Brandon back? I am done!" he knelt to the ground and buried his face in his hands.

The man screamed like a madman for minutes on end. "They are going to die for it. I will take revenge on them. Jamie and Kendall are going to die, and I will get what I deserve!" he kept on saying.

From that point on, there was no going back for Jake. He had had similar fits in the past, but that was his mind's breaking point.

He had succumbed to utter madness.

Jake stood up and walked shakily to the kitchen, emptying half a bottle of vodka into a mere five minutes. "I'll kill them all!" he growled. "Everyone is going to die for this! Everyone! And I will be the winner in the end!"

Jake then headed to the bathroom, still holding the half-empty bottle in his hands. He found the rotten wardrobe he had locked Samantha's body in, and broke its door, taking the wrapped corpse out of it.

"You died for me as well" he addressed the dead woman, and threw her on the floor. "Now, more are going to join you. But first, no proof of this must be found" he said to himself, carrying the stinky black mass to the wrecked living room, gently placing it on the couch. He then ran to Brandon's bedroom, and grabbed a pot of benzene he kept in there. After spilling it all over the place, he laughed evilly.

"This is it" he said, and lit up a match, throwing it on the floor. After repeating the procedure a couple of times, he tried to walk out of the house.

"Goodbye" he said to Samantha, and opened the door.

At that point though, he tripped over a brick, and fell on the cold hard ground. "Fuck" he muttered, feeling the blaze approach him. Unable to stand up, he closed his eyes, knowing that indeed, he was right.

This was it.

* * *

"Uh, Jamie" Kendall called out, running a hand through his blond hair.

"Coming!" she said, and walked into the living room, looking at a petrified Kendall. She couldn't sleep as well, and was terrified by the shaky sound of his voice.

"Is everything okay?" she asked. Getting no reply, she looked at the TV screen. What she heard made her knees shake.

"_Just three hours ago, a fire on the outskirts of LA broke out. The blaze knocked down an old building, with its two residents inside. According to an eyewitness, a man and a woman used to reside in there. Both were found dead, and the cause of the fire still remains unknown. The site was situated extremely close to the house of Camille Roberts, the well-known actress from the hit TV show, 'My Life as Quinn'"_

"Didn't Brandon tell us that he had run to Camille's house situated close to the place Jake kept him in?" Kendall whispered.

"Yes, and he told us about a woman that was with them…Oh my god!" Jamie cried. Kendall grabbed her hand, realizing that she was on the verge of breaking down.

"Jake is dead" she whispered shakily, before fainting.

**So, how was it? Review and let me know what you think!**

**Peace out!**

**~Ana**


	8. Distance

**I had no school today, so, here's another update! =)**

**Distance**

"_Jake is dead"_

Kendall's eyes widened as Jamie fell on the floor with a loud thud. Just seconds ago, she found out that her ex-husband had died in a fire, along with another woman.

"Oh no" he whispered in shock as he bent down to pick her up.

"Jamie, wake up, please" he cried, gently shaking her by the shoulders. Getting no reply, he carried her to the couch, where he softly placed her, and then went to get a glass of water.

Jamie's eyes slowly opened while he was in the kitchen. "Kendall?" she asked.

"I'm coming!" he said, and rushed to the living room, holding said glass.

"I'm so happy you're okay" he whispered, as she slowly drank the water. She then placed the glass on the table beside her. "He's dead" she whispered, sadness in her voice.

Kendall ran his hand through her hair. "I know" he said softly. "But at least he got a sort of punishment for what he did to you and to Brandon all this time"

Jamie sighed. "I know I should be happy according to your words, Kendall" she replied. "But Jake was my husband and my child's father, and nothing can change that. I hated him for abusing me and our son, but he was an important person in my and Brandon's life nevertheless. Brandon is going to be devastated when he finds out"

"Wait, we don't have to tell him right away" Kendall told her. "We should wait until he recovers from everything. He knows that people die, doesn't he? I mean, he is like five, so…"

"I've told him" Jamie cut him off. "He knows. But then, I don't know how to tell him"

"You'll find a way, I'm sure" Kendall said and hugged her. At that point, the phone rang. The two pulled out as she picked up the phone.

"Hello? Yeah…okay, I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Bye" she said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Kendall asked.

"They called from the hospital. They said they wanted me to recognize Jake's body so they can bury him"

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"If you want to" she replied calmly. He nodded, as they got ready and left.

* * *

When they got back, Jamie could barely hold back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes at the hospital. She collapsed on Kendall's chest, her entire body shaking violently with sobs.

"Shh, don't cry, I'm here" Kendall whispered, gently stroking her hair.

After hours of seemingly endless tears, Jamie drifted off to a deep slumber. Kendall slowly carried her to her bedroom, where he placed a soft kiss atop her forehead.

At that point, his phone rang. It was Gustavo.

"_Knight, you haven't replied to any of my texts and calls in a long time. Where the heck have you been?"_

Kendall sighed. "Gustavo, things are really hectic in my life right now. Try to understand…"

"_Understand what? That you prefer to spend your time with Jamie than focus on your career? Kendall, you have a freaking tour to think of right now, and I can't cancel a single one of the dates, because if I do, a second scandal about you and Jamie will break out! And besides, your fans have paid thousands of dollars to see their idol. Would you like to see their faces sad and their parents infuriated?"_

The blonde could easily spot the fury in his voice. He was right. He had his career to focus on, and he couldn't let his fans down. They had paid so much to see him, and he ought to show them some respect.

"_You barely know Jamie" _Gustavo went on. _"Whatever she's going through, I am pretty sure she'll get by with her family's support. You are just a stranger to her"_

Kendall sighed once more, knowing that he had run out of arguments to use.

"_Your big concert is tomorrow. You can't miss it. Call me tomorrow to let me know what you decide" _Gustavo finished off his sentence and hung up.

Kendall looked down in utter confusion.

After some time though, he was sure about his decision. He took a deep breath, as he went to the kitchen and quickly scrawled something on a piece of paper he found.

"I'm sorry" he muttered.

* * *

Jamie woke up the next day, feeling exhausted even after hours of sleep. She dragged her feet to the kitchen, where she made some coffee, and headed for the living room.

She looked at the empty couch surprised, as she noticed a piece of paper on the table. She picked it up and read it.

_Dear Jamie,_

_I'm sure that, by the time you read this, I'll be gone. I'm so sorry that I couldn't continue being there for you. I know I promised you, but I guess promises can't always be realized._

_I don't even know how to tell you the reason why I left. I should probably begin by telling you that Gustavo called me and told me that he couldn't cancel any tour dates so I could be here for you. I couldn't let my fans down._

_I know what you're probably thinking by now. 'How selfish' you might say. But I might tell you that this was a really difficult decision to make. I had to decide between a person I deeply care about, and my future. I thought it over for quite some time before I decided._

_You hate me by now, don't you? I understand if you do. I let you down. I couldn't live up to your expectations. I guess I wasn't good enough for you, Jamie._

_You are honestly one of the most inspirational people I have met. And me…oh, I'm just a cocky pop star who can't even get his priorities straight. I was the guy who talked with another woman on the plane when you were in the hospital fighting for your life. I am the guy who is leaving one of the most important people in his life for his career. _

_I don't deserve you. You ought to be with someone better than me. That's the only thing I'm sure of at the moment._

_There are so many things I want to tell you right now, but I can't. I was never good at goodbyes. One thing I know for sure is that I will never forget about you._

_~Kendall_

Jamie's eyes filled up with tears as she threw the letter away. She tried to, but couldn't be mad at Kendall.

He had a point. He couldn't risk his career for someone he barely knew. She was way too selfish when she was mad at him for the whole Lucy situation when he wasn't even her boyfriend.

She admired how he supported her when he didn't have to. How he fought with Gustavo for her. How he tried to make it seem like it was his fault in his letter. When, in fact, she was to blame.

"I'll never forget about you either" she whispered.

* * *

It had been three months since Jamie and Kendall last spoke to each other. His career was still at its prime, as she and Brandon had slowly gotten over the scars of the past.

Speaking of Brandon, he was sadder when he found out about Kendall than his father's death. He missed Kendall's love-filled hugs and funny jokes. The little boy had made a promise that he would never forget about the man that changed his life.

At some point, Kendall's mother had a serious problem with her heart, and needed immediate hospitalization. During that time, the young man never left her side, which made Katie, Carlos and James regain some of their lost trust and respect in him. Fortunately, Mrs. Knight underwent an operation and after hours of agony, the family found out that she would never have to worry about her health again.

Kendall and Lucy met again, a month after he had left Jamie's house. The young woman had learned the entire story about Jamie from Kendall, and had understood that the man loved her.

The truth was, she had formed a small crush on him after meeting him. But as she thought over it, she had realized that dating a pop star wouldn't be easy for someone like her. She was jealous of Jamie at the beginning, but eventually showed some understanding. She and Kendall were better off as friends. They had made it clear to the press that they were not dating.

The two met frequently after the tour ended, and talked for hours on end about anything imaginable. But Lucy could always spot the sadness in his eyes whenever the discussion came to Jamie. She knew that he still had feelings for her, and his decision to leave her was a tough one.

"Maybe you should make an effort to contact her again" she had told him in one of their "meet-ups" at some cafeteria.

"Nah, she probably hates me by now" Kendall replied, looking at his friend with sad eyes.

"I'm pretty sure she understood your dilemma. She knows that you're a pop star and that you were extremely hurt when you left"

"Lucy, I've tried contacting her millions of times, but either her phone was switched off, or I was too scared and hung up. I don't know what to do anymore"

"Try again" she advised him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you love her, and I she does, you'll eventually get back to each other"

Kendall sighed and looked down. "You know what, you're right" he spoke, looking into Lucy's brown eyes. "I'll try again. And if she doesn't reply, I'll fly straight to LA and talk to her"

"That's my boy!" Lucy exclaimed, as they smiled at each other. "Go for it, buddy" she told him.

When Kendall arrived at his house in LA, he lay on his bed, contemplating what to do next. In front of Lucy, he acted cool about the situation, but now that he was alone, he was scared. He had left Jamie three months ago, and she was probably mad at him for doing so. How would she react if he talked to her again after three months of no contact?

"_I guess there's only one way to find out" _Kendall thought. What would he have to lose? Lucy was right. If he and Jamie were meant to be, they would somehow find a way to get back to each other.

He stood up and dialed her number on his phone. The blonde was welcomed with an answering machine message. He sighed and hung up.

"Let's try again" he told himself, finding his long-lost hope. He re-dialed her number and called again.

He waited, and waited, and waited to hear the sweet voice he had missed.

"_Hello?" _he finally heard. He smiled, as if he had heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Hey Jamie. It's me, Kendall" he replied, anxious about her reply. He heard her take a deep breath, before replying:

"_Hey Kendall. I missed you". _Happiness was evident in her voice.

The young man was filled with joy.

**Short chapter, I know…I spent about two hours writing it, as opposed to the others, which took about three days, two hours each. This chapter is a sort of filler. I had originally intended Kucy to happen, but I was never good at love triangles. **

**The story has two more chapters left. Afterwards I plan to write a short Kendall/Katie story. Would you like to read it?**

**Note: I won't update on Friday and in the weekend, because I will be going on a school trip, but if I have the time, I will write and post another chapter on Thursday.**

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**Peace out!**

**~Ana**


	9. Reunion

**Warning: there is smut in this chapter. This is the first time I'm going 'all the way' in a story, so bear with me if it sucks!**

**Reunion**

"_Hey Kendall. I missed you"_

Kendall was overjoyed at Jamie's response. He had believed that she would never return his call after months of no contact.

"Me too" he replied softly, a huge smile on his face.

"_I really wish we had kept in touch though" _she told him.

"Yeah I know. We should have. But I guess that now we can still…see each other. If that's okay with you"

"_No problem" _she chuckled. _"Look, there is something I have wanted to tell you"_

"What is it then?" Kendall asked worriedly.

"_I just wanted to let you know that you shouldn't be blaming yourself for what happened. It was my fault as well. I should have understood that you have a career, and you can't always be there when I need you. I still appreciate everything you have done for me"_

"Wow" was all Kendall could say. "Well, I love the fact that things have sort of worked out. I also wanted to ask you a question. Would you, uh, like to go on a date with me?"

Jamie let out a small gasp. Had he just asked her out? She thought he was going to be with that woman he had met on the plane._"Really? What about Lucy?" _she asked him.

"Oh, well…she's an amazing woman. But, I only see her as a friend"

Jamie admitted that she had felt a sting of jealousy when Kendall referred to Lucy as "amazing", but she was also relieved that they were not romantically involved.

"_That's…okay, I guess" _she replied. _"I'll call you and let you know when we can meet. Is that okay with you?"_

"Yep" Kendall said, as they said goodbye to each other and hung up. He then texted Lucy and let her know about what had happened.

"_Told you she'd reply!" _the girl had sent back. _"Now, go and get 'em!"_

Kendall smiled at her motivational words, now sure that he could always count on her.

The hours passed before Jamie called Kendall again in the afternoon. _"Well, I don't really have anything to do today. Brandon is at my mother's, so…wanna meet tonight at 8.30?"_

"That's fine by me" he replied smiling. He couldn't believe that this was finally happening. He had decided that tonight, he would tell her about his feelings. No matter what the price was, he would let it out.

At that point, the doorbell rang. Kendall was sure he wasn't waiting for visitors. He opened the door to see his family and three best friends at his doorstep.

"Hey guys" he smiled, slightly surprised at their sudden visit.

"Sorry for the unexpected arrival" Logan began. "But we just wanted to see your new place" James added.

Carlos looked around the recently bought house with shiny happy eyes. "It's so beautiful!" he exclaimed and hugged Kendall.

The three friends slowly walked inside, as Kendall was left alone with his mother and sister.

"So, how are you doing, mom?" he asked Jennifer.

"Uh, I guess I'm fine" she replied softly. "I have to refrain from housework for a lot of time, so I let your friends do it"

"And by that, she means 'I let your friends turn it into a messier place than it already was'" Katie added.

Kendall chuckled. "So, how has school been going for you, baby sister?" he asked her.

"Well, I have finals coming up, so I am swamped with studying. But today, I made an exception. Since mom had to stay in LA for her surgery, I decided to refrain from studying and see my big brother" she replied.

The blonde smiled. _Big brother…_shehadn't called him like that in a very long time. He was happy that she had finally begun to trust him again after all those years.

"Come on, get in" Kendall told them, as they all walked into the house and sat on the two expensive, leather, living-room couches. James, Logan and Katie sat on one, while Jennifer and Carlos on the other one. "Wow" Katie exclaimed, as she bounced up and down on the piece of furniture, enjoying its softness.

Kendall smiled. "Want to eat something?" he asked his guests.

"Nah, we're good" James said. "We ate in a fast-food restaurant before coming here" Logan added.

"Come sit here, Kendall" Carlos told his friend, patting the couch he was sitting on. The blonde did as he was told.

"So, how has life been for our guy?" Logan asked.

"Umm, you know, I finished the tour and in two months I'll start writing songs for my new album" Kendall replied. "I have plans for it" he added.

"What are they then?" Katie wondered.

"Let's just say that I'll try to be a little less 'mainstream' in this one" Kendall said to his sister. "I'll write more emotional and serious songs. I'm tired of hearing that my music is way too shallow"

"Do you think Gustavo will agree?" Jennifer asked.

"Maybe, but I'm not that sure. But I'm an adult artist and I am pretty sure I can write and sing whatever I want, not what my producer/manager wants!"

"Couldn't agree more, big brother" Katie commented, content with her brother's new attitude.

"And what about Jamie?" James asked.

"We lost contact over those three months, but we had been talking right before you guys came over, and we are going on a date tonight"

"Good move bud!" Carlos said, patting Kendall's shoulder.

"So, you're in love, Mr. Knight?" James asked mockingly. The blonde nodded. "I have had feelings for her ever since we met and though we hadn't kept in touch for quite some time, I never stopped thinking of her. I'm pretty sure I love her"

"Go for it, man!" Logan said to his friend.

"But, I have to be careful. She has been through a lot with the whole Jake situation, and I don't want to hurt her" Kendall said.

"You won't" his mother chimed in.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked insecurely.

"I'm positive" she replied softly. "You two are made for each other. I believe things will work out for you in the end" she added.

"Thanks mom" Kendall said, smiling at her.

Time went by quickly as the small group discussed their lives and hopes. Logan had gotten engaged to Camille; James had set up his own cosmetics business; Carlos was dating someone; Katie also had a boyfriend named Josh and was doing fairly well at school…

Hours later, James, Carlos, Logan, Katie and Mrs. Knight left the house. Kendall looked at his watch, realizing that he only had a couple of minutes to get ready for his date with Jamie. He rushed to various rooms, trying to look the best for this special event.

Before leaving his house, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. After making sure everything was in place, he opened the door.

"Let's do this" he muttered, taking a deep breath.

* * *

Kendall waited for a couple of minutes at the cafeteria he and Jamie had arranged to meet in. His heart leapt onto his throat as he finally noticed her silhouette walk through the crowd. When the woman located him, she walked to his table and sat there, greeting him with a smile.

"Hey" he said shyly.

"I've missed you" she replied.

"Me too" Kendall replied, smiling at her. "Now, uh, do you want to go to my place?" he asked nervously.

"Why?" Jamie wondered. "It's pretty nice in here…" she trailed off, realizing the reason Kendall didn't want to stay in there.

"This café is too crowded and I don't want any disturbance" Kendall muttered, scratching the back of his head. "Especially now that I am with you"

"Oh, I see" Jamie said. "Well, I don't have any problem with that. We can always order pizza" she chuckled, as did Kendall.

The two stood up and headed for Kendall's house. Jamie gasped in awe when they entered it.

"Wow, that's honestly one of the biggest house I've ever seen!" she said.

"It is" Kendall admitted. "But it kind of feels empty. You know, I've barely brought anyone in here. Except for my family maybe"

"Really?" Jamie asked in wonder. "You are one of Hollywood's heart throbs. So many girls must be craving to be here alone with you"

"So what?" he replied with a question. "I haven't slept with any in quite some time. You know, half of the information about my private life is lies…or stuff Gustavo makes up" he spat out his manger's name as if it were some sort of curse. "And besides, why sleep with random women when you're in love with someone else?"

"In love?" Jamie asked surprised.

"Yes, in love" Kendall replied. "Remember that time when we had found Brandon? Well, what I had said then was true. Throughout the tour, all those months, I never stopped thinking about you" his tone slowly softened as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I love you Jamie" Kendall whispered shakily. "And I can't hold it in anymore"

The woman let out a small gasp as he slowly moved closer to her. "Do you love me too?" he asked trembling.

"Ugh, I don't know what to say" she muttered confused.

"I understand if you don't want to" he whispered. "Just let me know what you think and want"

Jamie looked down for a second, then back up at Kendall's stunning green eyes. She could spot so many feelings in them. Worry, nervousness, love, lust…

"I love you too, Kendall" her words flowed out of her mouth before she even thought it over.

"Good" Kendall whispered with a small smile, knowing that there was no going back now. He cupped Jamie's face in his hands, as he swallowed hard and leaned in.

"Do you want to…?" he asked. Earning a nod from Jamie, he knew all his qualms and doubts were gone. He captured her lips in a long, love-filled kiss they both had wanted for so much time. Kendall's face moved slowly to the side, tasting every corner of her rosy lips.

Seconds later, his tongue began begging for entrance. Jamie's lips slowly parted, allowing him to explore every part of her mouth.

"God…" he moaned, his hands touching the curve of her hips. His hands sluggishly moved to the bottom of her shirt as he slipped his fingers underneath, feeling her soft skin.

At that point, Jamie pulled out. Kendall looked at her surprised, his eyes not fully open yet.

"What, did I do anything wrong?" he asked worriedly. _"Too far, Knight. Too far" _he thought.

"No, no it's okay" she told him. Kendall sighed in relief.

"Do you want more?" he asked.

"I do" she cut him off.

However, Kendall still had his doubts. "I don't want to push you into anything. You have been forced into doing that by Jake. I don't want you to feel dirty and used like with him. I'll wait until you're ready. Right now, you are just confused. I want our first time to be special and not rushed" he told her.

Jamie nodded in agreement. He was right; this was their first date, and things should be done one step at a time.

The date went by quite well, and was repeated two days later. On their third date and during a make out session, they realized that they were actually ready to take their relationship to the next level.

After a fierce battle between their tongues for dominance, Kendall could feel himself grow harder. His hands traveled to the hem of her shirt, slowly unbuttoning it and throwing it to the floor.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered to her, gently kissing her shoulder, sucking at the soft skin.

Jamie felt a draught rush over her when the cold air of the apartment collided with her bare skin. She grabbed Kendall, bringing him even closer to her. "I want you" she moaned in his ear as she nibbled at his earlobe.

Kendall sighed, his erection getting more and more painful by the minute. "Me too" he whispered, grinding his hips against hers, trying to create some more friction for both of them. Jamie moaned in his ear, as her hands went to Kendall's shirt, swiftly unbuttoning it.

After completely taking it off, Jamie traced every part of Kendall's upper body with her fingers: his prominent collarbone, his heaving chest, his slightly conspicuous abs…He seemed like a guy that wouldn't spend his time working out, but still, his body was fit and quite slim.

"Like what you see?" Kendall whispered, smiling at Jamie.

The woman nodded, as her hands went even lower, touching the V part of his abdomen. She then kissed his chest softly, causing the man to let out a small, pleasure-filled smirked as she repeated the action, simultaneously unbuckling his belt and rolling down his zipper. With a small shake of his hips, Kendall helped Jamie take off his jeans, her eyes widening at the sight of his aroused fabric-covered length. She could already tell that he was well-endowed.

"You haven't taken anything off yet, baby" Kendall whispered huskily in her ear.

"You do the rest" she replied, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Okay, I will" Kendall began "but first, let's go to the bedroom"

Jamie nodded and ran to it, followed by her boyfriend. She lay down as she watched him remove his last article of clothing. Her eyes immediately fell at the part between his legs, and she realized that indeed, he was pretty big. Kendall blushed a bit when he understood what she was looking at. His body slowly fell on top of hers, his erection rubbing against her inner thigh.

Kendall peppered her chest with small, soft kisses, making Jamie moan at the contact. His hands went to the clasp of her bra, and he undid it, sliding it off her petite frame. He continued his previous actions, the kisses gradually going lower on her body. Jamie sighed as he reached the waistband of her blue jeans.

"Take them off now, please" she begged him. Kendall did as he was told, and he then lay down beside her, waiting for her reaction.

"Why did you stop?" Jamie asked him.

"I just want to know if you want to continue. If we are really going to do this, I need your approval first" he replied.

"You have it" she sighed. "I have never been surer about it"

"That's great. But I have to do something important first" Kendall replied as he got off the bed and ran to the nearby bathroom. When he returned, he was holding a small blue envelope-like package. He sat back on the bed, and tore it open. "We need protection" he stated to Jamie matter-of-factly. The blond woman watched as he fastened the condom around his member, making sure it was securely placed.

"You know, it would be a little more helpful if you didn't stare at me like that" he told her.

"Sorry. But, you're actually the second man I'm sleeping with, so…"

"Wait, what?" Kendall's eyes widened in surprise. "So, you have only been with Jake?"

Jamie nodded shyly, looking down. He cupped her face in his hands, making her look up. "You don't have to be ashamed of that, Jamie" he whispered. "I still love you. And I promise I'll be gentle. Now, do you still want this?"

The woman nodded, a smile brightening up her face. Kendall smiled back, and proceeded to removing her panties, Jamie now lying completely naked before him.

"Wow, we are really doing this" Jamie whispered, Kendall smiling at the wonder in her voice.

"I know. Could you please spread your legs a bit now, baby?" he asked her.

The woman did as she was told, revealing her wet, glistening center. Kendall licked his lips in anticipation, but was taken aback by her firm grip on his member. He let out a moan as her hand moved up and down, gently stroking him. "God, you're so good" he grunted, feeling a warm feeling build up in his insides. At that point, Jamie drew her hand back.

"Tease" Kendall hissed. "Here is my revenge" he said and touched the place he craved the most, eliciting a loud moan from her.

"Let's stop playing around, Kenny" she told him, trying to hold back the immense pleasure this touch was giving her. "I want the real thing"

Kendall sighed. "Me too" he told her as he positioned himself. "You ready?" he asked her for the last time. Jamie nodded, softly rubbing his arm.

"I love you" Kendall whispered in Jamie's ear, burying his head in the crook of her neck. With a small hip movement of his, he began to enter her.

"If it becomes too much, let me know, OK?" the young man added. Jamie nodded, silently whimpering at the feeling of intrusion.

"God, you're so tight" Kendall mumbled, greedily kissing her neck and sending chills down her spine. She spread her legs a little bit more, desperate to have him inside her as soon as possible.

With one more thrust, he lay deep inside of her, enjoying the tight heat her body was offering. "Y-you can move" Jamie said shakily, letting out a soft moan. Kendall placed his arms around her as he pulled out and fiercely moved back in, making Jamie scream out in pleasure. Jamie's legs instantly wrapped around his body, which created unfathomable pleasure for both lovers.

Kendall's hips were now moving in a steady pace as beads of sweat were making their way down his forehead, grunts and moans escaping his mouth. He and Jamie were steadily reaching their finish, screaming each other's names, accompanied by cries to God.

"My god, K-Kendall" Jamie called out.

"Tell me what you want, tell me what you like" Kendall growled between thrusts.

"Touch me, please" she begged.

Kendall jerkily rubbed her clit, causing Jamie to arch her back in pleasure, screaming his name and holding onto him as if her life depended on it. Her release and the feeling of her walls contracting around him was enough to drive Kendall over the edge as well. His fingers curled into fists, gripping the bed sheet beneath him as he tried to muffle out the loud moans coming from his throat inside the pillow beside his girlfriend's head. He knew the end was near, so he sped up his pace, desperate to get there faster.

"Fuck Jamie, fuck" he screamed, his body on fire. Seconds later, he could feel the most intense orgasm of his life wash over him. His thrusts began to get slower as he rode out the rest of his and Jamie's heights. He thrust once, twice, three more times before collapsing onto her bare body panting, his head resting on her shoulder. Both lovers were now sweating profusely and breathing fast and heavily.

When the pace of her breath became regular again, Jamie reached out and placed a soft kiss on Kendall's soaking wet hair. "You were amazing" she whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

Kendall gently pulled out of her, having softened completely, and slowly moved upwards so that their foreheads were touching. "I love you so much, Jamie" he muttered, still breathing erratically. The two shared a passionate kiss, engaged in a love-filled embrace. "This night was the most special in my life" Kendall went on, kissing Jamie's shoulder.

"That makes two of us" she chuckled. Kendall smiled and kissed her once more, then rolled over to her side as they cuddled together.

"You have no idea how much I loved this night, Kendall" Jamie said softly. "And it made me forget everything I'd been through with Jake. I love you more than words can say" she added.

Kendall kissed the top of her head, cradling her closer to his body. "Well, I said that before, but…yeah. I love you too" he told her chuckling.

The couple slowly drifted off to sleep, both wishing there could be more nights like these in the next days, weeks or maybe months. They weren't sure of the future of their relationship, but there was one thing they were completely convinced about.

This night would be unforgettable for both of them.

**Meh, I think I kind of sucked at smut. Anyways, this chapter is the second-to-last one. The next will be the epilogue. Don't hesitate to review! I appreciate criticism, so…yeah…review!**

**~Ana**


	10. The End

**Well, I got no reviews for the previous chapter, but whatever… So, this is the last chapter *tear* I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**The End**

Kendall slowly opened his eyes, nearly blinded by the sharp rays of light that shone through the window. He slightly shifted his body to look at the sleeping woman next to him. He smiled at himself. This woman was the one that changed his life; the one that made him realize who he really was; the one that showed him the meaning of life.

Before he met her, he was just a shallow pop star, who had been taught to conceal his real self. Before he talked to her, he only obeyed his manager's commands. Before he met her, he had forgotten about his true friends and his family. But now, things had changed. He was ready to make a fresh start.

She was awake a couple of seconds later, staring up at him with chocolate brown eyes, a huge grin on her face. "Good morning" she whispered.

"Good morning to you too, Jamie" he said in a sleepy voice, placing a soft kiss on her rosy lips. "I love you" he muttered, smiling at her. They cuddled for the next couple of minutes, looking deep in each other's eyes, before Jamie stood up.

"Can I take a shower, baby?" she asked him, putting on his shirt.

"Sure" he replied, pouting. Jamie chuckled and kissed him.

"I'll be back in a quarter or so" she said and walked out.

Kendall stood up as well and gathered his clothes, which had been thrown onto random places of the bed and floor. Dressed in everything but his shirt, he sat back on his bed, still not able to fully comprehend the events of last night. He still couldn't believe that yesterday, he and Jamie slept together for the first time.

He had been in love with her for so long, and being that intimate with her after all the hardships they'd been through was something Kendall couldn't help but be joyful at. Of course, he'd had his experiences before, but this was the one that truly stood out. Out of all the girls he'd been with, Jamie was the one that meant the most to him.

At that point, she walked back in, her hair in a messy bun and her body wrapped around a cotton towel. She then sat next to him and kissed his shoulder. "Have I told you how much I love you?" she asked.

"Sure, plenty of times" he replied, chuckling. "And I love you too" he added.

"Oh and here's your shirt" Jamie said, handing him said garment. He put it on without a single word, and wrapped his arms around her, as they both fell back on the bed.

"Morning sex?" Jamie asked, playing with a strand of his blond hair.

"Definitely" Kendall replied, and kissed her passionately.

* * *

Within two weeks, Jamie and Kendall had admitted their relationship to their friends and family, who were more than overjoyed at the news, since more or less, everyone had expected them to get together in the end. The couple was literally on Cloud 9. But soon, they were forced to fall from it.

It all started when they took a photo together and posted it on Kendall's twitter. Then, they were spotted in some restaurant together. From that point on, their every step was being observed and commented on by paparazzi and so-called "reporters". On nearly every celebrity-gossip-related TV channel and magazine, there was the same headline:

"_Kendall Knight and Jamie Brooks: Hollywood's oddest couple"_

Gustavo was more than furious at this new rumor about 'his singer'. He decided to call him and hopefully remind him about his career and how he was about to destroy it:

"_Are you freaking nuts, Knight? I don't even understand you anymore! By going out with Jamie, your career is going to be _ruined_!"_

"No it won't!" Kendall snapped back. "I love her, and people need to accept that, whether they like it or not! I am who I am, even if the world hates that"

"_Look, I don't know which drugs you're on, by you'd better go and find your lost piece of mind, because you can't for the life of you understand how the showbiz works!"_

"I do, Gustavo! But I'm not the fake person you want me to be anymore; I'm going to change!"

"_Says the guy who'd do anything I told him!"_

"But I don't now! Nor am I ever going to again. When I met Jamie, I realized what my priorities are. And being your little robot isn't in my list. Get over it Rocque!"

"_You've taken it too far, Knight!"_

"I know I have. So you either agree with my wishes, being the 'good' manager you are, or I…"

"_What, quit? If you do, then have fun being the center of everyone's attention! You'll get tons of crap, but I won't care. And by the way, I am never, ever going to surrender to your whims, Kendall. Only over my dead body will things be done your way!"_

"Then, I guess I'm not a part of Rocque Records anymore. I hereby quit" Kendall stated and hung up, not giving Gustavo the time to reply.

The young man took a deep, shaky breath as he sat down on the couch, burying his face in his hands. Then, he lost it, breaking down in tears. He hated being emotional; but at that point, it was the only way to release the stress he had been feeling.

"Kendall?" he heard someone call out his name. He looked up at Jamie with tear-filled eyes.

"W-what happened?" she stuttered, sitting next to him and placing a hand on his back, gently stroking it.

"I…I quit Rocque Records" Kendall sighed. Jamie covered her mouth. "Why did you do that?" she asked him.

"He called me and started yelling at me for being with you and not his little mindless puppet. I just couldn't take it anymore"

"So, I was basically the reason for this?" Jamie asked him sadly.

"No, not in the way you think. Look, ever since I met you, my life has changed. I'm not the cocky pop star I used to be. I'm different, and I love that. And…I also love you"

Jamie looked down. "I know you do. But look…you're the center of attention in Hollywood because of me, and it's not for a good reason. You've lost your reputation, your manager, your job. I don't know whether I'll be able to live with the guilt of taking all those things away from you"

"No, no you haven't, Jamie!" Kendall said, holding her hand. "I thought of everything. I am responsible for my decisions, and you have nothing to do with it"

"I don't know" Jamie replied, looking up at him. "I need some time to think…alone" she trailed off, and walked out of Kendall's apartment, tears in her eyes.

Kendall kept staring at the same place, speechless. He couldn't believe what had just happened. It literally broke his heart.

"I don't want to lose you" he whispered, despite knowing that she wouldn't hear it.

* * *

Two weeks passed. Jamie and Kendall had no contact during that time. No phone calls, no texting, nothing. The young man was more that sad at the fact that they were officially broken up now.

Gustavo had made a few attempts to get him back to his company, but Kendall refused. He had started looking for some other record companies that belonged to the indie pop genre, the genre of songs he had been writing before stardom.

Kendall had been invited to a talk show for an interview before he and Gustavo ended their cooperation. Kendall had decided to go to this, even though he was out of Rocque Records now.

"So, Kendall" the female presenter began "the press has been flooded with photos of you and Jamie Brooks together. It has been rumored that you guys are romantically involved. It has also been rumored that you have signed out of Rocque Records because of this. Could you please enlighten us on the subject?"

Kendall took a deep breath, looking at the audience staring at him as if he'd grown out two heads. He knew that his friends and family were included in it. What was he supposed to do?

Moments of silence passed. "Kendall, if you don't want to talk about this, we can move on to another question" the presenter stated. Kendall looked at the red-haired woman. "No" he said. "I want to talk about this"

"Ok, so, go on" she said, running a hand through her curly hair.

"First of all, all of those rumors are true. Jamie and I are dating" he spoke. The people of the audience gasped, and started whispering to each other.

"I know what you're thinking" Kendall stated, making everyone stop. "The pop star's dating the Hollywood reject. Well, let me tell you something. She isn't a 'whore' or a 'slut' or whatever. She is a woman who left a promising career to raise her son, while she could have abandoned him. She is a woman who's been through so much, yet she never complains. Yes, I've quit Rocque Records, but Jamie's not to blame. Gustavo always made me obey his commands, and pretend I was someone I wasn't. When Jamie came along, I realized that being a fake superstar isn't exactly my life goal. She made me realize that friends and family are the most important things in life. In the end, that's why I go into this business. To raise money for a family member in need. So go on, hate on me all you want, but please don't insult the people I love the most. I love my family and my friends, and… I also love Jamie"

Kendall could now hear the crowd letting out "Awws" and other similar sounds. He smiled at himself but was surprised when he saw someone stand up. He looked a bit better, and realized that it was Jamie. She whispered an "I love you too" to him, and then she sat down.

"Okay, so basically, you've regained people's trust and respect I see" the presenter said. "Now, what are your plans as far as music is concerned?"

"Well, I am soon to be signed with an indie company called 'Blueside Records' and I'm going to release a new album with a brand new sound. I will include less 'mainstream' songs, so the majority will be tracks with a meaning. I am also planning to include never-before-published tracks"

"Wow, so even though you've been facing so many problems in the past weeks, you still manage to have a great career. Now that's inspiration, guys and gals" the presenter said and the interview went on.

* * *

When the interview ended, Kendall went backstage to see his family and friends standing there.

"Congratulations, big brother" Katie beamed and hugged him tightly.

"You rocked in there, man!" James commented.

"Good job, Kendall. I definitely wasn't expecting you to say those things in an interview" Logan added.

"That's why I love you Kendall!" Carlos exclaimed and hugged Kendall right after Katie, squeezing him so tight that he couldn't breathe.

"And…I love you too, Carlitos" Kendall muttered, as his friend broke the hug. The guys and Katie left, and Kendall was left with his mom alone.

"Kendall, I'm so proud of you" Jennifer stated. "Not only did you stand up against Gustavo, but you also stood up for us. I'm sure Jamie will know what to do by now"

"Thanks mom. I hope she wants us to be together again" Kendall said, as he and his mom shared a hug.

"I love you, Kendall" Jennifer whispered, stroking his blond hair. "You always know how to make me feel proud to have you"

Kendall smiled, as they broke the hug. Jennifer then left, and the blond man sat on a chair that was in there. He was slightly worried that Jamie hadn't appeared yet. What if she didn't want to talk to him?

Suddenly, he saw her familiar face standing in front of him. "Hey there" she said, as he stood up and hugged her. "I've missed you" he whispered. "Please give me another chance. I really love you" he added.

Jamie pulled away and looked at him. His eyes had started to fill up a bit. "Kendall" she begun "words cannot express how grateful I am for what you've done to me. You stood by me through Jake's attack and Brandon's abduction, and even though you left, you didn't do that because you didn't want it anymore. You had your reasons. And now, you've made everyone proud for saying all those things in the show, and…I can't help but feel proud as well. I am so happy that you are my boyfriend"

"Wait, your boyfriend?" Kendall asked. Jamie nodded, as Kendall exclaimed a "yes" and kissed her.

"I love you so much, you don't even know" he whispered. "I've made my sacrifices, but it was all worth it"

It was true. Even though he and she had been through so much, their love still remained strong. Through hate, through fight, through problems, they still wanted to be together. They had also changed through their interaction. As we've said, Kendall finally found who he was and his life goals, but Jamie had also changed. With the help of Kendall, she learned to trust people again and found love and everything she wanted in a man, and never had from Jake, in Kendall. Both of them knew one thing for sure.

They really had taken _Life Lessons_ from each other.

_The End._

**And that's a wrap! *sobbing* I'm really gonna miss writing this! I started this story on January and almost four months later, it's complete! Wow, words can't express how I'm feeling by now! Both sad that it's over, and happy that at least few people enjoyed it.**

**So, did you like this in general? Review and let me know your opinion on it.**

**Until next time, **

**~Ana**


End file.
